SLEEPLESS
by dfyant1
Summary: After a night out things happen that change Dinah and Gabby's relationship. But is it for the better? Warning:contains fem slash
1. the Rave

Disclaimer: Do I own any of this? No. I wish I did. Please don't sue me. All characters belong to the WB and D.C. comics.

Warning: This fic contains girl/girl material. I'm rating it R for language and some sexual implications. Although I think, it is more of a PG-13.

It was originally supposed to be a one shot deal, a spin off of my other fic(which is still in long delayed progress) but I was talked into making it a series by a friend after a much needed rewrite.

Comments: I welcome comments, criticism, and (although I will think you are insane) praise. Hope you enjoy it.

The music vibrated through the building casting a spell on the people dancing in the center of the floor, urging their bodies a little closer, raising the temperature in the room to the point that most people were covered sweat. She didn't want to go to the rave that night. Her heart had just been broken, obliterated by the person she had been with for more than a year. But Dinah had insisted, saying something about it doing her good to be around people instead wallowing in her misery in a dark room alone. She had given in to her friend's sunshine smile and happy mood. To her surprise Dinah had been right, the music and overall happy energy that poured through the warehouse had been a serious mood booster, of course that could just have been the two cans of Redbull she had had. In any event, she felt a lot better, that is until she had caught a glimpse of her ex on the dance floor. Her happy mood demolished she dragged her broken heart off to a dark corner and attempted to put it back together.

That is where Dinah found her, having just finished dancing with some guy that couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. She didn't understand why the thought somewhat annoyed her, but it did. Dinah took one look at her eyes brimming with unshed tears and shooed her would be suitor away.

"Gabby? What's wrong?" She had asked slipping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Gina is here." Those three words were enough.

"Where?" There was a strange tone in her voice, a cross between anger and mischief.

So she pointed to the spot on the dance floor she had last seen the couple on. She watched with fascination as azure eyes slid across the dance floor, searching for a familiar face, finally they settled on a couple, bodies entwined almost obscenely.

"Well that didn't take very long, did it?" She looked back at her friend then and saw the sorrow in her eyes. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I just never liked Gina to begin with."

"I know, and I don't think it was fast at all…I think they were seeing each other before I got dumped."

She watched as Dinah glared angrily at the two people on the dance floor. "Gabs if you're game, I think I have an idea."

Dinah stood and offered her hand to her friend, with a bemused smile Gabby took it, as D dragged her towards the dance floor she wondered at what the girl had in mind. The music was primal and sexy, Dinah turned and faced her, and there was something in her beautiful eyes. A glint that spoke volumes on the girl's intentions, something that sent delicious shivers through Gabby's body. As Dinah started to sway to the music, both girls drifted towards each other, their bodies seemingly drawn to each other by a will of their own. The Gabby tried to keep a respectable distance between them, but D just reached out, placed a hand on her hip, and urged their bodies closer.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused by her friends actions.

"Trust me, don't fight it." Dinah whispered to her, her lips just barely touching the shell of Gabby's ear.

Dinah's voice was hypnotic, leaving her no choice but to do as she said. Their bodies flowed together. She stopped fighting her instincts and just started to feel the music, letting it guide her hands as they slowly caressed to length of Dinah's back. The feel of her friend's body was causing delicious sensations to shoot straight from her core into every part of her body, setting her on fire. Suddenly Dinah's lips were grazing the side of her neck. She managed not to jump but could not stop the trembling that had begun when D's lips had grazed her pulse point.

"You don't have to do this D. I'll be ok." She said her voice slightly trembling from a combination of low-grade arousal and slight bewilderment at what was happening.

She felt Dinah pull back and looked into azure orbs. Dinah's voice was like a purr, all silk and satin. "You should know better than anyone else, I don't do anything I don't have to. I do what I want, when I want, and..." Slowly she leaned in until their lips were a mere whisper apart. "And with whom ever I want." With those words, she closed the gap and kissed her.

For a split second Gabby was frozen, she was vaguely aware of Dinah's tongue demanding access, and then just like that she was returning the kiss and then deepening it. Their tongues danced, and suddenly she felt like something exploded, liquid heat searing her, making her want more. The kiss became frantic, and felt endless. Finally, they pulled apart, breathless and aching. She saw the surprised look on Dinah's face and was sure that she had that same look on her own face.

Slowly she became aware of the people around them, some staring, most of them completely focused on each other. Dinah was smirking at something over her shoulder and she had a feeling she new what. Looking down at their joined hands then back up into blue eyes, she tried to think of something to say, but the only word that came to mind was "Wow".

Dinah just smiled shyly and said "Yeah. Wow." They had started to move to the music again, and Dinah spun Gabby around in her arms so that now her back was to Dinah's front. And there, five feet away was Gina, glaring at them. She felt Dinah's lips move against her ear sending her heart rate back up.

"We can go if you want?" Warm breath traced up her neck, pausing on the sensitive skin just behind her ear. Gabby closed her eyes and let the sensation wash over her. Then she felt the graze of lips along her neck, she let her head roll to the side to allow those questing lips better access, to allow her to feel more of those delicious sensations. With a sigh of regret, she made herself pull away and turn around to face the beautiful blonde-haired woman.

"Yeah, maybe we should go."

Without saying a word D led her off the dance floor and towards the coat checkroom, there they collected their coats and bags and made their way out to the black Hummer. After Dinah unlocked the passenger door, she turned to Gabby. The curly-haired blonde woman knew what was coming, Dinah would say it was a mistake and apologize from here till next year, or try to gloss things over and joke around about how they had fooled Gina.

Instead, the taller girl gently backed Gabby to the Hummer, leaned in and kissed her. This time the kiss was unhurried, soft, tender, confident, and something else she couldn't quite figure out, it made her want something. Gabby, although enjoying the kiss immensely, had the sinking feeling that it was something she couldn't have and that thought was slowly but surely shattering her heart again.

When they pulled apart, they were both grinning ear to ear. Dinah gently traced the girls jaw line with her fingertips. "I meant what I said in there Gabs. I never do anything I don't want to do." She gently whispered.

Gabby's smile faltered, becoming sad. "I know and I appreciated it, really."

Dinah frowned at this. Not that she was expecting her newly single best friend to come running into her open arms, but she had always picked up a longing from her friend. A longing for Dinah, but then again, she had been known to be wrong about her 'feelings'. In fact that was one of the reasons

Then she softly pushed Dinah away and got into the Hummer. She watched as Dinah went around the front of the truck, a frown on her beautiful lips. The curly-haired girl stared out her window as D got into the driver's seat, wishing for all the world she knew what to say.

_So_rry the writing sucks, hope you enjoyed.


	2. confessions

Disclaimer: Do I own any of this? No. I wish I did. Please don't sue me. All characters belong to the WB and D.C. comics.

Warning: This fic contains girl/girl material. I'm rating it R for language and some sexual implications. Although I think, it is more of a PG-13.

It was originally supposed to be a one shot deal, a spin off of my other fic(which is still in long delayed progress) but I am gonna go with two chapters, possibly three.

Comments: I welcome comments, criticism, and (although I will think you are insane) praise. Hope you enjoy it.

_2:30a.m. Upper Westside, New Gotham_

Gabby was trying hard to hide the despair that was slowly drowning her. She was petrified that she would lose her best friend over a stupid mistake. 'But dammit, it wasn't a mistake!' She berated herself. 'Who are you trying to fool Andrews? You liked Dinah from the moment you saw her. You have liked her ever since she stood up and told that silly zipper story on her first day of class.' Even after she had started dating Gina, she had never stopped liking D. She mentally slapped herself for all the times she had blown off her friend for the cheating bitch she called her ex-girlfriend.

"Gabby? I-I have a confession to make." Dinah's stammering yanked Gabby out of her mental self-hate session. The fear that she was about to lose her friend crawled back into her heart.

"What's up, D?" she choked out.

"IsawherkissingMaxwhenyouweretogether." Dinah blurted out.

Gabby half laughed and said "You're gonna have to repeat that I couldn't understand a single word you said." Gabby watched as Dinah pulled the SUV into a space in front of her house and put it in park, leaning her forehead on the steering wheel and closed her eyes; crimson lips muttered a silent prayer then Dinah took a deep breath and turned sad, cerulean eyes to her.

"I saw Gina kissing Max."

"Wh-What? When?!" Dinah winced.

"Do you remember that day in the gym when Max took that cheap shot and knocked me out?" she asked

Gabby nodded her head yes.

"Earlier that day, while you were at swim practice, I was on my way to the gym when I-I saw Gina kissing Max. He saw me staring at them. And before we started sparring I told him that they had better come clean with you or I would."

Gabby's face fell as realization dawned on her. Tears filled her eyes as she fought not to cry. "He did that to you because of me?"

Dinah quickly shook her head no. "No, no Gabby. Max never could handle the fact that I could hand his ass to him when ever I wanted." Both girls laughed.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I wanted to; so many times, I tried but I couldn't find the words. Then you two broke up and I thought that she had finally come clean with you. I'm sorry Gabby."

"No D, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't see the bitch for what she really was." Gabby sighed and leaned back in her seat. "I think I knew the whole time. I just never wanted to see what was right in front of me because I didn't want to be alone."

"You wouldn't have been. I will always be there for you Gabby, always." Dinah said sincerely.

"I know you will D, just like I will be there for you."

The two girls embraced each other, smiling. After a few minutes, they pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. There was a subtle shift in the atmosphere, a physical tension. Dinah's eyes quickly scanned Gabby's house for signs that someone was watching them, but only found darkened windows.

"No one's home." Gabby watched as questioning eyes turned to her and said. "My parentals went up state to visit my aunt. They won't be back until Sunday."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dinah asked. Hurt and concern evident in her beautiful features. "I could have come over, I know how you dislike being alone in that house."

For one breathless moment, there was nothing but silence in the truck.

"You still could, I mean if you want to." Gabby shyly replied.

The offer hung there between them, their eyes suddenly locked on to each other. Both girls simultaneously leaned in, but quickly jumped apart when Dinah's cell phone rang.

"Talk about lousy timing." Dinah grumbled as she answered her phone. Gabby just laughed nervously.

'What the hell were you thinking you idiot!?' she screamed at herself.

"Hello? Oh hi, Barbara. Yeah I'm fine, yeah the rave was great Gabby and I had a lot of fun." Dinah paused her eyes locking onto Gabby's, and for one brief moment she was lost in those azure depths, then taking a calming breath she asked " Say, I was wondering if I could stay over at Gabby's tonight, I'm just so tired I'm worried that I might wreck the Hummer. I can? Great I will be home first thing in the morning. Cool, thanks Barbara, Bye."

As Dinah wrapped up her conversation with her guardian, she reached over and held Gabby's hand giving it a little squeeze. Gabby just smiled weakly at her friend.

The two girls kept stealing glances of each other as they made there way, holding hands, into the house. As they entered the massive foyer, Gabby paused briefly to check the phone for messages. Then they detoured into the kitchen to grab a few snacks and made there way up to Gabby's 'room'.

Gabby's parents were both well off and owned a beautiful three-story brownstone on New Gotham's posh upper Westside. Gabby, being an only child tended to get anything her heart desired. In fact, for her sixteenth birthday her parents surprised her by having the entire third floor redecorated, renovated, and soundproofed, into an apartment of sorts for her. Saying something about how they thought that she should have her own space and privacy so that when she went on one of her creative "jaunts" the rest of the house wouldn't have to suffer. Her parents had happily shared with Dinah, much to Gabby's dismay, how obsessed the girl would get when inspiration struck; Working late into the night, usually with the stereo blaring, waking her poor parents at all hours and in general being a nuisance. Chiding aside, Dinah could see the genuine pride and affection the girls parents held for her.

As well as being an honor student Gabrielle Andrews was a gifted artist. Dinah loved hanging out in the massive loft, with its main computer station and endless windows. Although the curly blonde-haired woman had an affinity for the classic mediums, she had an exceptional talent for computer graphic design. She had already been enlisted by a few of the students at NGH to design websites for them, as well as having her own blog site. And if that wasn't enough, she was in charge of the team/class/club that had designed the school website.

Frankly, Dinah couldn't figure out how she managed it, when she herself could barely keep up with training, sweeps and class work. Then again, she wasn't a genius like Gabs was.

When they finally entered Gabby's room, the first thing Dinah noticed was a large canvas centered in the studio area; she could not see what was on it though because the image was facing the window.

"New project?" she asked while nodding in the direction of the painting.

To her surprise her friend blushed, nodded, and then mumbled a 'yes' before hurrying over and covering it up.

"It's not done." Gabby said, embarrassment coloring her words "You know how I am about that. Don't want to jinx it."

Dinah just smiled, made her way over to the futon couch in front of the TV, and set the snacks on the low coffee table as she sat down. Grabbing the remote, she flipped the set on and motioned for Gabby to come and join her.

Taking one last look at her painting, the girl slowly made her way over to sit by her friend. "So anything on?" She asked leaning back.

"Only if you count the multitudes of infomercials and really bad B flicks." D answered sarcastically. "Oh wait…Casablanca." Both girls grinned at each other and reached for the popcorn simultaneously. Gabby pulled her hands back, almost too quickly. Dinah just shot her friend a quizzical look and started munching on the buttery goodness while turning her attention back to some random movie on the screen.

'What is your problem, Andrews?' Gabby asked herself. 'This is just Dinah, the Dinah you have done this very same thing with on countless other nights over the last year and a half.'

She took a moment to study her friend while she wasn't looking. She watched the way the light from the screen played across her face, watched the beautiful lines of her face change as she laughed at something in the movie, watch as her lips….. 'What have you suddenly developed a masochistic streak or something, you nut? Stop torturing yourself.' Again, she mentally shook head, and picked up a few pieces of popcorn, chewing on them while contemplating her previous statement.

'But this ISN'T just Dinah anymore, is it? This is the amazing girl whose soft lips you can't seem to stop thinking about, this is the girl whose body you can't seem to stop wanting to touch. Wait…. not true, she didn't want to touch, she needed to.' As she thought this she leaned her head on the taller girls shoulder, like she had so many times before, but felt so different this time. A small sigh escaped her lips as she felt Dinah's arm snake around her shoulders.

"I like this." She mumbled sleepily. "This feels nice." She listened to lilting melody of 'As time goes by'.

"Yes it does." Came Dinah's soft reply, leaning her head on the top of Gabby's. As she drifted off to sleep, Gabby was vaguely aware of Dinah suggesting she go to bed, but she was so tired, and it felt so nice here with Dinah's arm around her, it felt right.

As sleep claimed her, Gabby felt the sensation of floating then the soft cushion of her bed. She was vaguely aware of Dinah tucking her in, then the slow withdrawal of her warmth as she moved away.

"Don't go." Gabby mumbled sleepily.

"I'll be back in a minute." She heard Dinah shut off the TV and then come back over to the bed. There was a rustling of cloth then she felt the bed sag next to her. Instinctively she curled her body into the warmth of Dinah's.

"Sweet dreams, Gabby." Dinah whispered before placing a soft kiss on her friend's cheek.


	3. Fear and midnight thoughts

Sorry this one took so long. Real life reared it's ugly head. I am going to try to get the rest of this out on a regular basis. Thanks for sticking with me on this.

Disclaimer: Do I own any of this? No. I wish I did. Please don't sue me. All characters belong to the WB and D.C. comics.

Warning: This fic contains girl/girl material. I'm rating it R for language and some sexual implications. Although I think, it is more of a PG-13.

It was originally supposed to be a one shot deal, a spin off of my other fic(which is still in long delayed progress) but I was talked into making it a series. I am apologizing in advance for the bad writing.

Comments: I welcome comments, criticism, and (although I will think you are insane) praise. Hope you enjoy it.

4:30a.m. Gabby's bedroom

Dinah lay awake in the dark listening to Gabby's soft breathing; the sound was beginning to lull her into a light slumber. Although her body longed for sleep, she fought to stay awake, because even with all her training and hard won control over her powers, she still had no control when she slept. And that time was when she was most vulnerable, and most dangerous.

As her powers grew, she and those around her began to notice things, like her bedroom furniture floating six inches off the floor when she was startled awake or the little fact that now she didn't always need to touch a person to know what they were thinking. And on a few rare occasions in the throes of a nightmare, Dinah reached out and sought comfort in the sanctuary of Barbara's mind

This was what she feared most. Invading someone's, in this case Gabby's, mind without knowing it, so she fought to not let her eyelids close. However, try as she might, sleep was taking her. Dinah sighed contentedly as she felt her friend snuggle closer to her. Wrapping her arms tighter around Gabby, Dinah drifted off to sleep, hoping she would have her favorite dream.

_Soft fingers trailed over her skin, tracing invisible patterns. Satin lips brushed butterfly kisses across her closed eyelids. A voice whispered promises in the dark, warm breath caressed her neck. The voice was asking her something, her mind refused to focus; the sensations were overloading her brain. _

"_What?" the girl tried to ask. Her mouth not wanting to form the word, wanting only to kiss the lips that were now working their way down her neck._

"_Tell me what you want. Everything you want." The voice said._

_Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew who was asking, knew what they were asking. _

"_You, I want you." Was her reply, the only reply that was needed. Finally, those lips she longed for descended on her mouth. The kiss was perfect in every way._

Azure eyes snapped open, darting around in confusion. 'It was a dream, just a dream. Wait, how the hell did I get in bed?' Slowly she became aware of the comforting warmth she was laying against, memories of the night came rushing into her mind. The rave, Dinah, the erotic dance they had shared, the kisses. Gabby smiled to herself in the dark. Often she had dreamed of those kisses, but the actual thing had been far better than anything her mind had come up with, and her mind had a very good imagination. Now here she was lying in the arms of the very same woman she had wanted for so long. If she were honest with herself, she had wanted Dinah since the first moment she had seen her standing in front of Mrs. Munroe's chemistry class.

As the girl lay awake in her bed, she longed for the sweet oblivion of sleep's embrace, yet the velvet darkness eluded her grasp. Visions of cerulean depths sparkled beneath her eyelids every time she closed her eyes. Haunting her, robbing her of her peace of mind, denying her the sleep she so desired. Lying awake, she contemplated the implications of her mind's sudden obsession with sky blue eyes and corn silk hair, even the woman's name was like a sensual caress.

"Dinah…" The name rolled off her tongue like a drugging elixir, intoxicating her with its allure. Groaning with frustration, she threw her covers aside and rolled out of bed, careful not to wake her bedmate. Slipping into her robe, she padded into the kitchen and made herself a cup of hot chocolate, hoping that the warmth would help ease her into a dreamless sleep. As she savored the chocolaty brew, her mind wandered back to the night before, and the girl that now plagued her every thought.

Giving up on sleep Gabby made her way up to her studio. Carefully she uncovered the canvas she had been working on earlier that day, there centered on the canvas was Dinah, surrounded by light, smiling. Gabby was using a picture that had been taken while on a school trip to the mountains this past winter. In the background, snow covered mountains shimmered in morning sunlight, Gabby remembered the moment distinctly the way she felt, the way everything had felt during that trip. _'It felt like…'_

"Magic." The one word seemed to describe Dinah so perfectly. Glancing over at the bed and the sleeping form of her best friend, Gabby pulled on her work shirt, turned the CD player on low, and began to paint, looking frequently at the picture hung on the top right corner of the canvas.

Before long the opening chords of one of her favorite songs was softly issuing from the speakers. Smiling, she began to sing along, the words and their meaning washing over her.

_The real me is a southern girl with her Levi's on and an open heart_

_Wish I could save the world, like I was Supergirl_

_Real me used to laugh all night lyin' in the grass just talkin' bout life_

_But lately I've been jaded, life got so complicated_

Gabby laughed softly as she realized how closely the song fit her and Dinah. It was true, being gay had complicated her life a lot. Then she went and fell for her best friend, that didn't help matters very much either. She had been so wrong about the real person Gina was and how Dinah really felt about her. Gina had been such a major bitch, she wondered how she had missed that. And Dinah, she was so amazing, she really was like Supergirl.

_I start thinking about it_

_Almost forgot what it was like_

_To you know what it feels right_

_Cause with you_

_I can let my hair down_

_I can say anything crazy_

_I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground_

_With nothing but a t-shirt on_

_I never felt so beautiful_

_Baby as I do now_

_Now that I'm with you_

_With you, with you, with you_

_Now that I'm with you_

When she had been with Gina, it had always been a battle between being her real self and being the person Gina expected her to be. It had never been like that with D. She had always felt comfortable just being herself, it had always just felt…right.

_You speak and it's like a song_

_And just like that all my walls come down_

_It's like a private joke just meant for us to know_

_I relate to you naturally_

_Everybody else just fades away_

_Sometimes it's hard to breathe_

_Just knowing you found me_

It still amazed her how things had developed in the last two years. First her dad had gotten the promotion to chief of staff at the hospital, then she had made captain of the swim team, Dinah had come to New Gotham, and now this. Dinah was asleep in HER bed. Gabby still hadn't gotten her mind around what had happened last night.

_I start thinking about it_

_Almost forgot what it was like_

_To you know love feels right_

_Cause with you_

_I can let my hair down_

_I can say anything crazy_

_I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground_

_With nothing but a t-shirt on_

_I never felt so beautiful_

_Baby as I do now_

_Now that I'm with you_

_With you, with you, with you_

_Now that I'm with you_

Gabby was not a pessimist by any standard, but she was afraid that tonight and all the wonderful things that had happened tonight, would turn out to be just another dream. She didn't want it to be a dream, she wanted it to be real. She wanted to be able to tell Dinah how much she cared, she wanted to be able to tell the world what an amazing person her best friend was. But mostly, she just wanted to keep Dinah in her life.

_Come and take me_

_Love you save me_

_Like nobody else_

_Now I can be myself_

_With you_

Dinah had saved her, saved her from Gina, saved her from a couple of closed minded assholes like Max Silver, and Dinah had saved her from feeling alone.

_I can let my hair down_

_I can say anything crazy_

_I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground_

_With nothing but a t-shirt on_

_I never felt so beautiful_

_Baby as I do now_

_Now that I'm with you_

_I can let my hair down_

_I can say anything crazy_

_I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground_

_Nothing but a t-shirt on_

_I never felt so beautiful now_

_Now that I'm with you_

Gabby set her paintbrush down and studied her work, she looked at it from different angles before saying, "It's done. Finally"

There on the canvas stood Dinah standing on a precipice staring out into oblivion, sunlight filtering through her hair. She had seen this in her dreams a few times before, always when Dinah had been sleeping over. The scene in her dreams had always been black and white and dark. But the look on D's face was the same, sad, but determined and watchful. Her stoic hero, it reminded her of the stories her parents would tell her as a child, stories about man who dressed like a bat that protected Gotham before the earthquake. The Batman was what they called him.

Gabby stepped back from the painting and took one last look at it before turning towards the bed; she was exhausted but satisfied with her work. Quietly she climbed back into bed and wrapped her arm around Dinah's waist. She closed her eyes and hoped to have the same dream that had woken her up.

"Sweet dreams D." She whispered as she fell into sleep.

Well thanks for hanging with me so far. I hope you liked this chapter. The song I used in this chapter is Jessica Simpson's 'With you' Other than that, its all in the imagination.


	4. driven to distraction

Disclaimer: Do I own any of this? No. I wish I did. Please don't sue me. All characters belong to the WB and D.C. comics.

Warning: This fic contains girl/girl material. I'm rating it R for language and some sexual implications. It was originally supposed to be a one shot deal, a spin off of my other fic(which is still in long delayed progress) but I was talked into making it a series. I am apologizing in advance for the bad writing.

Comments: I welcome comments, criticism, and (although I will think you are insane) praise. Hope you enjoy it.

Note to readers: Sorry but my beta/editor went AWOL on me, so please excuse any mistakes. If you find them, I would appreciate you letting me know. So I can fix it and yeah.

Gabby's room

Dinah rolled over and reached out for Gabby, only to come up empty. Groggily she looked around scanning the large room for her friend. The sound of soft singing drew her wandering eyes over to the painting studio set up at the other end of the loft. Dinah watched as Gabby, completely wrapped up in her work, moved her brush in broad strokes across the canvas. It was beautiful. Quietly she climbed out of the bed and approached, careful to keep in the shadows.

When she was close enough to hear the music Dinah settled herself down in a chair and watched in fascination as Gabby's face went through a myriad of emotions. She admired the cute little quirk of her eyebrow as she contemplated something, the adorable way she would chew on her lip as she moved from side to side checking how the piece would look from different angles. How her eyebrows creased together when she was beginning to get frustrated by some aspect of what she was doing, and the small smudge of paint oh her cheek….Absolutely adorable and sexy. Dinah quirked her eyebrow at this thought. There was no doubt about what her thoughts on her friend's sex appeal were.

It had completely caught her by surprise four months ago, when she realized that she was completely and utterly jealous of Gabby's girlfriend. She had been standing in the hall at school talking to Gabby about a problem she was having in her math class, when Gina had come running up out of nowhere, shoved Gabby against her locker mid sentence and laid one hell of a lip lock on her.

Dinah had felt like strangling the girl but had settled for softly smacking her on the back of the head with her TK. She had walked away in a daze, shocked at the thought that had popped into her head watching her friend make out with the other girl. At that moment in time, Dinah wished it had been her kissing Gabby and not that slut Gina. This realization had caused many long, restless nights.

Now here she was, sitting in the shadows watching the object of her affections as if she was some depraved stalker. Gabby turning off the radio alerted Dinah that the girl was done for the night, so she hurried, quietly, back to the bed and climbed under the sheets. She had managed to slow her breathing into soft even breathes by the time that Gabby had slid into the bed and wrapped her arm around Dinah's waist.

With in minutes Gabby was asleep. Dinah lay motionless staring out one of the many windows just enjoying the feel of her friend's arm wrapped around her. In the distance she saw morning light begin to lighten the New Gotham skyline. She would have to leave soon. Even though she knew Barbara would be ok with her staying longer, she had some things to do. Including picking up a surprise, she had bought for Gabby's birthday, that wouldn't be ready till later this morning.

'_Just a couple more minutes' _she thought to herself. Snuggling back down into the covers, promising herself she would get up soon.

An hour later Gabby was still sound asleep as Dinah gingerly climbed out of the bed. Gathering her jacket and bag, she threw one last glance in Gabby's direction then quietly left. Dinah was in the process of taping a note to the milk in the fridge, knowing that bowl of cereal would be the first thing Gabby grabbed when she got up, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

:Hey big D. How was your night:

"Helena, it's early, what can I do for you?"

She heard Helena's soft chuckle over the phone. : Am I interrupting something:

Dinah blushed furiously. "No! Of course not." Dinah sputtered. After making sure that the front door was locked Dinah pulled it shut behind her and headed towards the Hummer.

"Jeez Hel, why do you have to always think like that?" the girl asked as she started up the vehicle.

: Relax Kid, I'm just teasing. Anyways, I was hoping you could pick me up on your way home. :

"Again why haven't you gotten your license?" she teased as she turned in the direction that would take her towards the Dark Horse.

: Hey! I have my license…I just don't have a car yet. : Helena mumbled.

Dinah laughed. Helena sounded like a petulant child when she said that.

"I am still trying to figure that one out Helena. How is it you have millions of dollars, own you own bar and you have yet to buy yourself a car?"

: Well one of the reasons I was going over to the tower this early was to ask you and Barbara if you wanted to go car shopping with me. :

Helena heard the squeal of tires and a long string of curses before Dinah spoke again. "Could you please repeat that last thing?" the blonde choked out.

In an exasperated voice, Helena repeated her words very slowly. : Would you like to go car shopping with me:

"Is the Pope catholic?" came Dinah's enthusiastic reply.

:Umm Kid…you might want to stop.:

"Huh?'

: You know…apply the brakes…stop. :

Just then, Dinah noticed the slim brunette standing in the middle of the road. Dinah slammed on the breaks, coming to a halt a couple of inches from the woman's knees. Dinah stared in shock as Helena arched an eyebrow at her. The blonde could do nothing but watch in jaw dropped silence as the brunette sauntered around to the passenger side and got into the vehicle.

"Are you insane? I could have hit you!"

"In your dreams kid." Helena saucily replied. "To the tower, Jeeves."

Dinah rolled her eyes, but put the vehicle in gear and headed towards home. Helena watched the blonde-haired girl as she concentrated on the road, taking note of her uncharacteristic silence.

"So Dinah, what's on your mind?" Helena asked as she watched the girl. Something was up with her, she could tell, Dinah was never this quiet.

Dinah glanced over at Helena as she signaled to turn into the Tower's underground garage. As soon as she was parked, Dinah turned to the brunette and frowned. "Its nothing, just something I have to figure out."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain curly-haired blonde would it?"

Azure eyes went wide with surprise. "Wha…I mean how…" the girl stuttered.

"Relax D, you secrets safe with me." Helena assured her as she got out of the Hummer.

"But I mean how did you know?" Dinah asked, her voice rising a few octaves. Helena grimaced, then looked sheepish.

"I followed you last month." When she saw that Dinah was on her way to being massively pissed off, Helena raised her hands in a placating gesture. "We were worried D; you kept sneaking out after sweeps. Barbara thought the stress of the last year was finally getting to you. She didn't want you going down the same path I did."

The anger visibly drained from Dinah's features. "I'm sorry I worried you, but why didn't you just ask?"

"Would you have told us the truth if we had?" Helena countered.

The blonde-haired girl looked thoughtful and answered as the elevator arrived. "Probably not."

Helena leaned in and nudged Dinah with her shoulder as they got on the lift. "So you wanna talk about it?" There was a heavy silence as the elevator began the assent that would take them to the heart of their lair.

"Can we just drop it, please? I'm not even sure I know what 'it' is yet." The taller girl pleaded. Her eyes begging her friend to give her time and space to collect and contemplate her thoughts.

"When you're ready kid, know I'm here if you wanna talk." With that, she smiled and walked out of the elevator into the main room of the Clock tower.

Dinah frowned at her friends retreating form, "Who are you and what have you done with my partner?"

"Get used to it kid, this version is gonna be around for a while." The dark woman through over her shoulder as she headed for the kitchen.

Dinah shook her head and smiled, she was still trying to get used to this 'warm and fuzzy' Helena. Well about as warm and fuzzy as Helena Kyle could get anyways.

Just then, Barbara rolled into sight carrying her favorite mug filled with a steaming liquid Dinah nose identified as coffee. "What do you have to get used to?" She asked blowing on the hot contents in and effort to cool it enough to drink.

"Caffeine!" Dinah moaned. Her eyes fixated on the aromatic brew.

Barbara smiled as she took a tentative sip then nodded in the direction of the kitchen and said "Help yourself; Alfred made enough to revive the entire NGH student body. He said you would more likely need it after…how did he put it?" Barbara paused a second to recall the exact words the Englishman had used. "Ah yes, 'Your midnight shenanigans', I believe those were his exact words."

The two older women laughed as the girl all but ran into the kitchen in search of the caffeinated goodness. Having returned from retrieving her own cup of coffee, Helena made herself comfortable on the couch.

After a few moments of silence, the older woman looked at her former ward. "So are you going to tell me what you two were talking about when I came in or am I going to have to guess?"

The younger woman looked sheepishly at her mentor, and with an apologetic smile replied "Sorry Babs, its confidential."

The older woman nodded "As long as she isn't in any trouble or in danger of getting pregnant." The older woman joked.

Helena smiled wryly, "Trust me Red, there is absolutely no danger of D getting knocked up. Honestly, I'm not quite sure what is up with her, but I do know it's not that."

Glancing at the kitchen the brunette shrugged her shoulders "Someone once told me that when the kid was ready, she would come to us, I trust that person's judgment." The two women smiled at each other.

"So…Did you have a particular vehicle in mind or were you planning on the usual Helena Kyle chaotic shopping spree?" the red head asked taking another sip of her coffee. Looking up, the older woman was decidedly unnerved by her partner's mischievously wicked smile.

"This is going to be a very long day."

Six hours later….

"Helena we have been to every dealership in New Gotham, surely you have found at least one vehicle that interests you." Barbara said, taking a bite of her avocado and spout on wheat.

Currently all three women were sitting at an outside table at one of New Gotham's trendiest café's. Helena, having just polished off her food, was now drinking her iced espresso and eyeing the pastry case. Dinah, who sat munching on the few remaining fries that were on her plate, kept glancing at her watch then at the door. The red head took a sip of her iced tea and studied her young ward carefully. The usually gregarious girl had been strangely quiet all day, only becoming her animated self a couple of times, once when Helena was contemplating test-driving a Ferarri and the other when the girls were ogling the Ducatis. Barbara had felt a brief moment of melancholy looking at the motorcycles, remembering days long gone. Shaking her head, she looked at Dinah again.

"Are you late for something Dinah?" the girl looked up, surprise written all over her face. Barbara locked eyes with the younger woman.

"Umm no, I mean not really, I just need to pick up Gabby's birthday present." The girl shyly replied. "It's over on Morris Street."

"So you went ahead and got her that set of DaVinci oils." Helena chimed in. Both women watched as Dinah nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, the guy at the shop said they are the best, and the come with this really nice wood case. It's a lot better than that ugly plastic tool box she is using now. I think she'll like it." The blonde gushed excitedly.

"Why didn't you say something sooner kid?" Helena asked as she tossed Dinah the keys to the Hummer. "Go pick up Gabby's present, no rush, gives me an excuse to have dessert." The brunette winked at the girl, then got up and headed towards the pastries.

"You don't mind do you Barbara?"

"No sweetheart, not at all. Could you do me a favor though, stop by Bookworm's on the way back and pick up my copy of 'Twilight Code'. Madison called yesterday and said it was in."

"Sure, no problem." Dinah said as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Helena returned carrying an obscene amount of sugary confections, taking her seat next to the red head. "I think that is the most excited I have seen her all day." Barbara commented.

"Yeah, even more than she was about the Ferrari." Helena replied taking a bite of the chocolate croissant.

"Speaking of which. No you cannot buy her a Ferrari or a Ducati."

"Ahh come on Red, can't you just imagine the looks on those self righteous brat's faces if D came rolling up in a 360 Spider."

The older woman rolled her eyes at her partner. "Although I am sure that there would be a great amount of self satisfaction in causing the rest of the student body to be envious, I feel that we need to be a little more realistic in the type of vehicle that Dinah can have, and handle. Simply, it would be too much car for her."

"I still think, she would like the Ferrari." The brunette sulked before taking another bite of her croissant.


	5. Surprises

To all that have taken the time to read and review this fan fiction, Thank-you so very much for your time and effort.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction. They are the property of Warner Brothers and DC comics.

Warning: This fiction contains fem slash material (girl on girl). So if its not your thing or you find it offensive….Don't read any further.

Note: I have been acting as my own beta and editor so please forgive the mistakes.

Gabby's Room

Sunlight filtered through tall windows and gossamer curtains, coming to rest on the sleeping form of Gabrielle Andrews. As the warmth began to seep into her body, it brought with it energy and awakening. Her senses came to life one at a time. First, the feel of her soft sheets beneath her face, then the vague scent that she recognized as Dinah. With that thought her eyes opened slowly, immediately it registered that she was alone in her bed.

She wasn't surprised that Dinah was gone, but she was a bit disappointed. Rolling onto her back, she glanced at the clock on her nightstand. "1:00 already?" Sighing she got out of bed and pulled her robe on over the clothes she had worn to the rave.

Gabby yawned as she made her way down to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and a box of Cheerios and setting them on the breakfast table, the girl pulled a spoon out of dishwasher, making a mental note to unload it later, and pulled the milk out of the refrigerator.

A smile spread across her lips when she saw the note attached to the jug. After she got her food situated, Gabby opened the note and read it as she took a bite of cereal.

_Gabby,_

_Sorry to leave without saying good-bye, but you were completely out and I thought you could use the rest. I have some things I need to do today, but I was wondering if you would like to catch a movie or something tonight? I think that 'The Jacket' came out yesterday. I know how you have a thing for Kiera Knightly. _

_So yeah call me after you have your breakfast and what ever…'kay?_

_D_

_P.S. I had fun last night. I hope you did too._

"Me too, D. Me too." Gabby whispered as she reread the letter. Folding it back up, she slipped it into the pocket of her robe. Finish with her cereal, Gabby decided to call Dinah after she got a shower and tidied up the house a bit.

Although she didn't spend much time in any of the lower level rooms while her parents were gone, there was still the basic maintenance, like vacuuming and wiping down the kitchen counters, and unloading the dishwasher, just your everyday junk.

Her parents maybe well off, but they made sure their daughter knew the value of hard work and knew how to do things for herself. And so, she ended up with chores, not that she minded, at least she wouldn't end up being a spoiled bitch like Silver and his cronies.

It was 2:30 by the time Gabby had finished up around the house and taken her shower. Toweling off her hair, she sat at her computer and grabbed the phone. While she waited for Dinah to answer her phone, the curly-haired girl punched a few keys on the computer to bring it online, she needed to check and see how the web page she had just finished working on was functioning.

:Hello: Dinah's voice came through the receiver, sending delicious chills down Gabby's back. Suddenly nervous, the normally well-spoken young woman struggled for the words she had rehearsed repeatedly while in the shower.

Giving up she settled for "Hey D, what's up?" The girl mentally smacked herself on the forehead, chiding herself _'Get a grip Andrews'_.

:Gabby: Dinah sounded genuinely happy to hear from her friend, this helped to loosen the knot that had formed in the pit of her stomach. :Did you find the note I left:

Gabby thought she detected a bit of tension in Dinah's voice. _'At least I'm not the only one that's nervous.'_ She thought.

"Yeah, you know me, not awake till I have my cereal. What time did you leave anyway?"

:It was around 7, thought you could use the sleep.: Finally both girls seemed to relax into the friendly conversation they were so used to.

"Yeah your snoring kept me up most the night."

:Liar, I do not snore.: Dinah said sheepishly :Well not that loudly, anyways.:

"Yes you do, but its one of your cutest habits." Gabby quietly smacked herself on the forehead _'Cutest habits? You're such an idiot Andrews you really should just keep your mouth shut.' _

:Cute habits huh: Dinah's teased. Desperately wanting to change the subject Gabby rushed into her next sentence.

"So…I was thinking we could just stay in and have a movie marathon. I mean, you know, there are plenty of movies to rent and it's a lot more fun. We could get a pizza, my treat?" At this point Gabby was seriously contemplating the benefits of taking a vow of silence. She held her breath as she waited for Dinah's answer.

Hearing Dinah's laughter, she blew out a sigh of relief.

:Sounds great, but how 'bout I treat? I'm out with Barbara and Helena right now, but I think we are just about done, so what say around 5:00 I show up with food and you provide the entertainment: Dinah said, having to raise her voice just a bit to be heard over the sound traffic.

"Sounds like a plan. Where are you at anyway?" Gabby asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

:Helena is car shopping. She asked me and Barbara to come along for a little feedback.:

"Sounds like fun." Gabby couldn't help the laughter in her voice. She had accompanied Dinah on a couple of outings with Helena; they had been chaotic to say the least. The brunette seemed to have a shopping fetish of biblical proportions, and it could sometimes be grueling.

That wasn't the only thing that was causing her to laugh though. A couple of weeks ago she had been called into Ms. Gordon's class for what she had assumed was a computer club meeting, only to be confronted by Dinah's guardian and adopted 'sister' asking for her assistance in picking out a present for Dinah's 17th birthday, which would be in a couple of months.

That is when she had been told about a very special gift Helena was going to buy for her kid 'sis'; A brand new car. The only problem they were having was trying to figure out what kind of vehicle the girl would like. Ms. Gordon was leaning more towards safety; Helena was looking more at style. In the end, they both agreed that it should be something Dinah would like.

:Hahaha…Glad you're amused. I'll see you later.: Hearing the obvious fatigue in her friends voice Gabby felt some sympathy.

"Sounds like you need a patented D G night out. Any specific requests on the entertainment front?"

:Nope. Just have that hot tub of yours fired up. I think I am gonna need the therapy.: Just then Gabby thought she heard the roar of an engine in the background, followed by the squeal of tires and the faint but very distinct sound of a man thanking God for delivering him from hell to the safety of terra firma.

:Well I have to go, it looks like Hel is back from torturing yet another salesman. I'll see you in a while:

"Alright, see you."

Gabby pushed the button on the phone to end the call and immediately turned her attention to the computer. Satisfied that everything was working properly, she quickly sent an email off to her 'client' informing them that their site was up and running, then set the computer back on sleep mode.

Before grabbing her jacket and bag, Gabby placed a quick call to her parents reassuring them that she was fine and letting them know that Dinah would be staying over….again. Having eased her parents' minds, she was off to the video store in search of movie nirvana.

An hour later with several movies in hand, Gabby returned to the brownstone. Just as she was locking up the car, her cell phone rang. Thinking the call would be Dinah saying she was on her way, Gabby answered with out looking at the caller i.d.

"Hello?" she said distractedly as she opened the door.

:Hey there gorgeous.: The voice on the other end of the line made her blood boil.

"What the hell do you want?"

:Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your lover: The sickeningly sweet tone of Gina's voice, betrayed none of the venom and malice in her words.

Gabby blanched at the girl's words. Through clenched teeth she uttered "Ex-lover…Gina, ex-lover. We aren't together anymore, or have you forgotten that?"

:No Gabrielle, I haven't forgotten that you dumped me for the little whore you were out with last night.:

Blind rage began to build in Gabby's heart. It was one thing for Gina to take jabs at her, but to go after Dinah, that she just wouldn't stand for.

"First of all you stupid, arrogant bitch, you dumped me. You took your little walk on the wild side, fucked the lesbo, then when you got bored, you got rid of me and moved on to your next fuck buddy." Though her words were angry, Gabby managed to keep her voice level not wanting to give the girl the satisfaction of getting to her..

:Oh you defending your little girlfriend? How sweet. Tell me Gabby, is she as good as I was? When you are fucking her, who's name do you call out? I bet it's mine.:

Gina's words echoed through Gabby's mind. As she listened to her, rant on about what a loser Dinah was and how Dinah was just using her, something snapped inside her.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Dinah is nothing like you." As she spoke Gabby's voice was deadly calm. "She is sweet, thoughtful, kind, gentle, generous, and beautiful. She is everything you will never be."

Taking a look around, Gabby realized she had made her way into the house. Setting the stack of DVDs on the hall table, she massaged the bridge of her nose feeling the beginnings of a headache. _'Looks like D isn't the only one that needs to relax.'_

:Don't worry lover, Dinah Lance will regret the day she tried to take what is mine.:

"Listen to me very carefully Gina, if you do anything, and I mean anything to harm, cause unhappiness, or even just irritate Dinah, you will be very, very sorry." Having said that she hit the end button on her phone, leaned against the door and slowly slid to the floor.

This could get ugly; she would have to warn Dinah to be careful. If she knew Gina, and God help her, she did. The silver spoon crowd would be all over them on Monday.

For the life of her Gabby could not see what had ever attracted her to Gina in the first. Mentally kicking herself she got up off the floor and made herself a promise that she wouldn't let Gina or anything else ruin tonight. It would be the first night that her and Dinah had hung out, just the two of them, in almost a month and she wasn't about to let her ex screw it up.

'_Let's see where this road will take us.'_ Gabby thought to herself hoping that tonight might be the beginning of something more than friendship with a girl she had long admired..

'


	6. trust a fortune cookie

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but we can always dream can't we? Anyway, it belongs to WB and DC.

Warnings: Contains girl/girl relationship stuff, don't like it or are offended by it? Don't read it.

Other than that enjoy.

Gabby's

When she heard the doorbell ring at 5:30p.m., Gabby was just finishing up in the kitchen. Taking a quick peek at the security monitor, the girl chuckled as she opened the door.

"When you said you were bringing food I didn't know that you were gonna bring enough to feed an Army battalion." The shorter girl teased her friend, watching as she entered laden with bags of food.

Taking a couple of saks from Dinah, Gabby caught the distinct scent of Chinese, and felt her stomach growl.

"Wow something smells good. I thought you were bringing pizza?"

"Well," Dinah grunted as she set her cargo on the kitchen table "I know how much you like Chinese and Helena was lives right by Fong's so I just called in the order and picked it up when Alfred and me dropped her off."

"Yeah, but why so much?" Gabby asked, eyeing the bags dubiously.

Pulling a carton out and handing it to Gabby, Dinah laughed, rummaging around for the ice cream she had bought.

"In truth, I'm hungry. There it is!" She pulled a bag with a couple of pints of ice cream in it out of the pile on the table. Having put it in the freezer she turned to her friend and grinned.

"Hi." Dinah said almost shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Gabby couldn't help the answering smile that came to her lips as she looked in to endless azure depths. "Hi yourself." Gabby's voice sounded strange to her ears. It seemed like an eternity the two girls stood there looking into each other's eyes.

Finally, the contact was broken and Gabby looked down into the carton Dinah had handed her.

"What's this?" She asked opening the container. Inside were a few fortune cookies.

"I know how much you like those things." Dinah said as she started setting various containers on the table, then taking the empty bags and setting them on the counter.

Gabby was touched by her friend's thoughtfulness. She set the container down with the rest of the one's on the table and headed towards the cabinets to retrieve plates but was brought up short by Dinah saying "Hey! What do you think you are doing?"

Gabby raised an eyebrow and look at her friend curiously. "Getting plates so we can eat?"

Dinah just smiled, grabbed her friend's hand and placed a pair of chopsticks in it.

"Who taught you how to eat Chinese food, Martha Stewart? Everyone knows that the only way to truly enjoy the true flavor of the food," Dinah said in her best impression of the homemaking guru, "is to eat it out of the carton." She finished with a grin, handing Gabby a carton of lemon chicken. Both girls laughed and began to eat, passing containers of food between themselves.

"So umm…how was your day?" Dinah asked between bites of chow mien.

Gabby smiled as she answered, "You mean besides the fact that I didn't wake up till one this afternoon?"

The taller girl playfully swatted her friend's arm.

"It was fine, got some cleaning done, checked on the page I just finished making for Joan, called the parentals to let them know I was still alive." Gabby tried to think of what else she had done during the day when she remembered her conversation with Gina.

Dinah noticed Gabby's sudden silence and was unnerved by the look on her face. "What's wrong Gabs? Is it your parents?"

"No, they are great. I need to tell you about something, actually warn you would be the more accurate thing to say." Having lost her appetite thinking about all the things that Gina had said, Gabby set down the carton she had been picking at and stared at her now empty hands.

Dinah, concerned by the seriousness in her friend's tone, put down the sweet and sour shrimp she had been contemplating. Reaching across the table, she took Gabby's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Gina called me this afternoon. I think…..I mean I know she is up to something. She is pissed, thinks that we are together." Gabby looked up, catching Dinah's eyes and holding them, trying to ask the question that had been on her mind since she woke up last night to find herself cradled in Dinah's arms without saying the words.

"Oh." The shorter girl felt her heart sink at her friend's response or lack there of. Because, for all her faith in Dinah, the hurtful words that her ex had hurled at her had struck a chord of doubt in her mind. After being burned by Gina, Gabby was leery of being hurt like that again, of being used. She despised herself for doubting Dinah, but she did.

"But that's just silly right? I mean, we're just friends, best friends." Gabby said.

That little voice of doubt kept focusing on things like why did a previously straight as an arrow Dinah; suddenly take to making out with her in public? Gina's insistence that Dinah was using her to experiment the same way she had kept whispering to her, making Gabby doubt the sincerity of Dinah's actions and words.

Pushing those doubts aside, the curly haired girl focused on the task at had. "I think that you should be careful on Monday. Gina and the rest of her group can be vicious when provoked." Gabby said as she stood and began pacing, finally settling for leaning against the counter.

Dinah smiled wryly at her friend, "You do remember that I am the captain of the NGH martial arts club right?"

"Come on D, she doesn't fight fair. She's a coward and so are her friends. They move in large groups and they use every weapon in their arsenal, their specialty is wrecking people's reputations."

Seeing that dinner was probably over for the most part, Dinah began clearing the table. "Jeez Gabs, it's not like I have much of a reputation to begin with. Most people know me as the zipper girl."

Gabby caught the ghost of a frown on Dinah's lips and all she wanted to do was kiss it away. Before she could change her mind, the shorter girl pulled Dinah into a kiss. At first, the contact was soft, questioning; Gabby traced the cupid's bow of the taller girl's lips with her tongue.

When Dinah moaned softly at the contact, Gabby took the opportunity to delve deeper into the silky velvet of her friend's mouth. Dinah responded immediately, engaging the shorter girl in an oral dance, the whole time trying to keep the images, memories, and sensations she was picking up from the other girl at bay. Too soon though her mind was over loaded, not only was she having to deal with her own state of arousal, she was drowning in Gabby's need.

Using every ounce of will power in her, Dinah roughly pushed Gabby away, but before the contact was completely broken, Dinah picked up one last sensation: hurt and betrayal. Dinah 'heard' the things Gina had said echoing through Gabby's mind and silently cursed her friend's ex once again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry D. I didn't mean…..I shouldn't have." Gabby began apologizing, thinking that maybe she had misunderstood last night.

Without a word, Dinah leaned her forehead on Gabby's, taking deep breathes to try to calm her misfiring nerves.

"It's okay." Gabby barely heard the softly whispered words; she was slightly distracted by Dinah softly caressing the side of her neck with her thumb.

Pulling away from her friend slightly so she could look into blue eyes, Gabby said, "Tell me what this is D, I can handle anything as long as I know what game we are playing and what the rules are. I can't deal with this whole yo-yo routine." Her words were not angry or sarcastic, just sad.

"I don't know what this is Gabs, but it's not a game. Let's just take it slow, 'kay?" Dinah spoke softy, and sincerely. Trying to convey to the girl she still held in her arms the emotions running rampant in her soul.

When the shorter girl began to back out of her arm's D grabbed her hand and gently placed a kiss in her palm. She felt the slight jump in Gabby's pulse. Looking up into stormy eyes, Dinah couldn't help but want to kiss the girl again. Sighing with regret she said, "I want you Gabby. Don't ever doubt that, it's not a game or an experiment. I care about you, but I wanna take our time. We don't need to rush I'm not going anywhere, are you?"

Unable to speak, Gabby just shook her head and smiled. Dinah's words had completely floored her. It seemed like the girl had known exactly what she had been thinking and then said all the right things.

"Now let's get this mess cleaned up shall we?" D said motioning to the kitchen table.

"Let's shall." Gabby responded grabbing the containers that were empty and throwing them in the trash. Both girls worked in companionable silence, and managed to get the kitchen squared away quickly.

With in fifteen minutes they had put the leftovers in the refrigerator, the table cleaned, and had retired to Mr. Andrews' viewing room where Gabby had set up the large entertainment system so they could watch the DVDs the older girl had picked out.

Dinah glanced at the antique anniversary clock that sat on the desk and was surprised to find it was only 7:00 As the girls got settled on opposite sides of the large couch, the taller girl wondered at the complete hilarity of the whole situation. Not a half hour ago, they had been firmly, attached at the mouth. Now it seemed as if they were afraid to touch at all.

_'You aren't scared, you're petrified you dork.'_ She thought to herself sending a sideways glance in Gabby's direction. _'Why the hell couldn't I keep her out of my mind?' _

"What all movies did you get?" Dinah asked offering Gabby a fortune cookie.

Taking one of the cookies Gabby turned the stack of DVD's and began reading the titles. "The Breakfast Club, the director's cut of Donnie Darko, Sweet Home Alabama, and of course you have complete access to the on demand thing."

Gabby broke open her cookie carefully and popped half of it into her mouth as she read what her fortune said; Gabby almost choked on the piece of cookie she was eating.

"So what does it say?" Dinah asked leaning over to try and get a peek at the piece of paper the girl was holding.

"You first." Gabby nodded at the cookie sitting in Dinah's hands.

D quirked an eyebrow at her friend, but cracked open her cookie, pulling the tiny piece of paper free and reading aloud. "Love waits for you" Her voice faded out for a second and her eyebrows scrunched together before she continued "But it will not wait forever."

"Wow that was deep."

"Not so fast speedy, your turn."

Sighing in defeat Gabby read her fortune "One word from someone trusted is worth more than a million from someone who is not."

They looked at each other for a moment before Dinah spoke "It's true you know. You shouldn't listen to Gina. She's just trying to make you miserable."

Gabby smiled at her friend. "I know D; you wouldn't do that to me. You are nothing like her; you would never lie to me." Before Dinah could say anything, she was pulled into a hug by the shorter girl.

Hugging Gabby close, Dinah hid the frown that had placed itself on her lips.

"I'd never hurt you Gabby. Never" Dinah whispered, holding onto her friend for dear life. Hoping with every fiber of her being that she could be the person Gabby thought she was.

Eventually the girls settled in to watch the movie on the screen, sitting shoulder to shoulder, no longer separated by an ocean of space.


	7. wishing pool

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't bother suing me. It all belongs to a bunch of people that don't appreciate what a great show they had and decided to just throw it away like it was a piece of trash.

Warning: This story was not intended for the immature, graphic sexual situations and violence are portrayed within the contents. This fiction contains girl on girl stuff. So if you don't like it, don't read it.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long; real life kinda just sucked major pain in the ass for a bit there. First I got sick then I got injured. But I got it done. Hopefully it isn't too bad. Now on to the story.

Gabby's 11:30 p.m.

As the end credits to Dodgeball began rolling, Dinah got stiffly to her feet and began to slowly stretch out her slightly cramped muscles. Barbara had insisted that since this would be the third night of her not going on sweeps, she should get at least an hour's worth of training in with Helena. This was why she had been slightly late and why she was now aching in places she hadn't even known existed a few short hours ago.

"What's wrong? Sore back?" Dinah jumped slightly at Gabby's softly spoken inquiry.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I had a sparring session with Hel earlier. She kinda put me through the ringer a bit." The taller girl winced as she gingerly rolled her shoulders. _'Great, I bet there's a bruise.'_ she thought to herself _'How am I gonna explain this one?'_

"So how about you soak in the hot tub while I do laps? Need to get a few in otherwise my coach will be on my ass Monday." Gabby suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Dinah replied almost too enthusiastically.

As Gabby headed upstairs to get changed, Dinah grabbed her bikini out of the back pack she had dropped by the front door and headed for the guest bathroom. Minutes later both girls were out back by the pool. Dinah made a bee line for the hot tub while Gabby got up on the starting block and began stretching. The taller girl's eyes were glued to her friend, her mouth suddenly very dry. Although Gabby usually wore a black one piece during practice at school and during meets, she was currently wearing teal tankini that matched the blue-green of her eyes, which revealed nicely toned abs and flawlessly fair skin. D watched as Gabby gracefully dove into the pool, the smaller blonde's body barely making a splash as it entered the water.

As she surfaced, she began to move her arms rhythmically, with each stroke her body seemed to glide effortlessly through water. Soon Gabby was at the other end of the pool, Dinah watched the girl dive, flip around and kick off, then surface a few feet later.

Slightly hypnotized by the rhythm of Gabby's arms, Dinah eased herself back into the hot water. Almost instantly, she felt her body begin to relax, felt the knots that had formed in her neck and back begin to untie themselves. Resting her head on the small inflatable pillow, she gazed up through the glass ceiling of what had once been a large green house, and stared at the stars twinkling against the black velvet sky.

At that moment in time she wished she could be the innocent child she had once been. Back before her mom had left her, back to a time when she had believed that wishes could come true, if you just believed. Quietly, she recited the words from one of her favorite rhymes as a child.

"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight." As she finished, Dinah closed her eyes and wished with all her heart that she could be the person that Gabby deserved.

"So what did you wish for?" Dinah's eyes slowly slid open, revealing a cerulean sea. A few feet away, arms crossed and resting on the low wall that separated the hot tub from the pool, Gabby regarded her friend curiously. D smiled at the girl.

"I'll give you two guesses." Dinah said as she moved towards Gabby, so that only inches separated them. "And the first one doesn't count." The shorter girl's breath hitched for a second, but it felt like an eternity.

"I-I have no idea." Gabby shrugged her shoulders. It was true though. As long as she had known Dinah, there was still so much that she didn't know about her best friend. Every time she had tried to learn more about her, Dinah had always found a way to change the subject or had suddenly remembered some errand she had promised to do for Miss Gordon. _'Errands my ass!' _Gabby thought as she stared into the endless depths. She knew that there had been a lot of pain in Dinah's past; she had seen the emotional scars first hand.

One of the first nights Dinah had slept over, Gabby had witnessed the nightmares first hand. She had woken to the troubled cries and tortured sobs of her friend, finding the girl huddled on the floor, tears sliding down tightly shut eyes.

Seeing her like that had broken Gabby's heart. Without saying a word, she had gathered the taller girl into her arms and gently rocked her, whispering calming words the whole time. When her sobs had finally quieted, Dinah had looked up into Gabby's eyes and whispered two words "I'm sorry".

Dinah was gone by the time Gabby had woken up the next morning and had left nothing but a short note behind saying something about errands to run for Barbara. The older girl had tried to broach the subject on several occasions but had been politely yet firmly told to drop it.

Since then, Gabby had done her best to be supportive of her friend without being over protective. As she looked into the bluest eyes she had ever seen, she knew the pain was still there, just hidden from the world.

Dinah was leaning in to close the small void between them when Gabby smiled wickedly and kicked off of the wall, sending her small body shooting out into the middle of the pool.

"No way Lance, you want me, you have to catch me." The curly haired girl called out as she treaded water in the middle of the pool. Dinah grinned and pushed herself up, out of the hot tub.

"That sounds like a challenge to me Ms. Andrews."

Gabby grinned as she watched the tall girl slowly approach the side of the pool closest to her. Water slid off the girl's slim form, tiny rivulets formed sliding down into the valley between Dinah's breasts, seeming to caress the bare skin across her well toned midriff. _'Damn she's hot.'_ The girl was so distracted by the beauty of her friend's body that she almost didn't notice Dinah jumping in.

Wiping the water off her face that had resulted from D's cannon ball, Gabby burst into laughter seeing Dinah surface. The taller girl looked like a half drowned cat.

"What are you laughing at?" Dinah sputtered. _'Note to self: keep mouth closed when jumping into a pool.'_ Pushing her hair up out of her face, she watched as Gabby tried desperately to compose herself.

Seeing that her prey was temporarily distracted by a giggle fit, Dinah closed the small distance between them and playfully shoved Gabby under water. The girl surfaced, obviously no longer suffering from the afore mentioned condition, but rather looking quite displeased. "You are so gonna pay for that D."

Dinah quickly started to back paddle, but even her best effort were no match for Gabby's speed in the water. Soon, the smaller girl had her prey cornered against the wall of the pool and had boxed her in with an arm on either side of Dinah's slender shoulders. Seeing the slight grimace and how much trouble Dinah was having keeping herself afloat Gabby asked "What's wrong?"

"Cramping." Dinah replied with a slightly embarrassed smile.

Gabby did the only thing she could think of and erased the small distance between them, effectively pinning the girl to the wall of the pool with her smaller body. Dinah had no choice at that point but to wrap her arms loosely around her friend's neck.

"Just relax, I won't let you drown." Gabby said quietly, looking up into Dinah's cornflower eyes.

"I know you won't."

"Where are you cramping up?"

Knowing that Gabby was probably used to this kinda thing D nodded to her left and said "My calf. I guess I should have had more water than soda." She gave her friend a self-depreciating smile.

Gabby nodded, taking stock of the situation, satisfied that Dinah wouldn't go under if she backed off, she hooked her left arm up on the ledge of the pool and bracing her feet against the wall, she grasped D's knee pulling it up to hip level and placing the girl's foot on her thigh. Slowly she moved her hand down from the curve of Dinah's knee to her calf, watching her hand caress smooth skin through the distortion caused by the water.

Gently she began to massage the spasm wracked muscle. Gabby could feel the slight tremors as her fingers worked nimbly to ease the knot out of Dinah's calf. Hearing a soft moan, she looked up and her breath caught. Eyes that danced with blue fire were watching her with such intensity that it set her blood boiling. Having been so concerned with Dinah's well being Gabby hadn't really noticed the position they were in.

Not wanting to give herself a chance to chicken out or to question the intelligence of the move she was about to make Gabby let her hand slide back up Dinah's calf, lingering on the girl's knee, up along her thigh, taking a moment to caress soft skin just above the waist line of her bikini bottom before continuing up and stopping just short of Dinah's breast.

Slowly she leaned in and kissed the girl, when Dinah didn't protest, Gabby deepened the kiss. It felt like a blast furnace had just ignited somewhere low in her belly. Gabby felt Dinah's arms tighten around her, forgetting that she needed to hold onto the wall to keep them up, the girl let go in order to pull the beautiful woman in her arms closer to her. Almost immediately they sunk below the surface, realizing that they were both in real danger of drowning, the two young women broke apart and surfaced quickly.

Dinah immediately flinched, her cramping muscles protesting the movement needed to keep her head above water. Gabby, seeing that her friend was still in no condition to keep herself afloat, reached out and took Dinah into her arms.

"Relax; I'll bring you over to the shallow end." The girl's voice was husky as she began side stroking her way toward the shallow end of the pool with one arm the other hanging onto Dinah.

As soon as her feet were able to find purchase on the floor, Gabby pulled Dinah firmly back into the circle of her arms fully intending to pick back up where they had left off. Keeping one arm securely around the girl's slim waist Gabby brought her other had up and gently cupped Dinah's face. Soft lips met without question, without doubt.

The shorter girl's senses ignited again when she felt Dinah's hands softly caress her abdomen; Gabby was bewildered by the intensity and depth of sensations. It was like everything she was feeling was being doubled. This overload was leaving her dizzy and disoriented, but at the same time it was the most amazing thing she had ever felt, and the only thing she wanted right now was for it not to end.


	8. Interruptions

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. There I said it, don't sue me. I am just making use of the awesome characters you dissed and dismissed.

Warning: Fem slash, some violence.

Author's note: I know I have been almost completely focused on the private lives here, but don't worry; I don't live completely in soap opera land. I injured my hand, so it probably took me a while to type this.

Gabby's Pool

The two girls stood in waist high water, locked in a sensual kiss; exchanging caresses that were shy and gentle, yet unbelievably erotic. Dinah was sure it had only been minutes since they had begun this ethereal dance, but if she had to judge by the severe sensory overload both her mind and body were experiencing, it seemed like it had been hours. She was starting to worry that the fragile amount of control she had left might be failing, when the shrill ringing of a phone began to worm its annoying way into her mind.

"What the hell!" Gabby growled as she reluctantly pulled away from Dinah and headed for the stairs leading out of the water. Although she immediately missed the contact, Dinah was grateful that her mind wasn't being thoroughly assaulted by Gabby's. In an attempt to cool her ardor D quickly dunked herself wiping the water from her eyes as she surfaced. In the distance the taller girl could hear her friend's quiet ranting and the harsh 'hello' as she answered the phone. Her interest perked up at the sudden change in tone and the mention of her guardian's name.

Dinah's eyes tracked Gabby as she walked towards the pool carrying the phone. Seeing that it was for her, she began making her way out of the pool.

"Ms. Gordon." Gabby said as she handed Dinah a towel and then the phone, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Hello?"

:Sorry to interrupt Dinah, we have a 'situation'. I tried to reach you on you com and your cell, but you weren't answering.:

"Sorry, I left it in my bag in the house."

:It's okay. We need some assistance with a 'problem':

Hearing her guardian's words Dinah's eyes locked with Gabby's as she mouthed the words _'I'm sorry' _and then to Barbara, said "I'm on my way." Hitting the end button D set the phone on the lounge chair she was standing next to, hesitantly she looked back into the shorter girl's eyes. Reaching out she gently caressed Gabby's cheek with the tips of her fingers allowing the emotions the other girl was feeling to flow through the light contact, she sensed the disappointment but also felt the fading tendrils of arousal from their little dance in the water.

At that moment Dinah wanted nothing more than to forget her responsibilities to the Birds of Prey and to just be a normal teenager, she wanted to stay here and see where things might go with Gabby. Hell all she wanted was to be back in the girl's arms and kissing those silky soft lips, even if it was just for another minute or two.

"I'm sorry, there seems to be some kind of 'family' emergency thing going on. Barbara needs me to come home now."

"Nothing too serious I hope." Gabby said doing her best to hide her disappointment.

"I don't know yet." Dinah replied honestly. "I'll call you later and let you know. Maybe we could hang out or something tomorrow."

"What ever." Gabby replied not looking at the taller girl, instead staring at a small crack in the deck she suddenly found completely fascinating.

Sighing Dinah leaned in, brushed a soft kiss across Gabby's lips and then headed into the house to dry off and change back into her clothes.

As she entered the house Dinah heard a small splash followed by the sound of Gabby's strong even stokes, the curly haired blonde was mad, D could tell by rapid pace the girl was setting for herself. _'Great, just freaking great.'_ She thought to herself as she got dressed.

Exiting the small downstairs bathroom Dinah shoved her bathing suit back into her backpack, grabbed her coms, and headed out to the pool. D stood and watched Gabby do another lap while she put on the small bat shaped earrings, as the girl approached the near side of the pool Dinah lowered herself to her knees close to the ledge, just as the girl's head popped up.

Wiping the water from her face Gabby stared up into cornflower blue eyes, momentarily breathless. She could see Dinah's reluctance and disappointment, groaning she let go of the last of her anger at the girl for her impending departure and smiled. The taller girl smiled back and bent lower to capture crimson lips for a brief kiss.

"Give me a second….I'll walk you out." Gabby said as she pulled away.

Dinah got to her feet and backed away from the edge so she wouldn't get wet when the curly-haired girl levered herself out of the pool. Again she caught herself staring at Gabby's lithe body wondering what it would be like to see the girl writhing in ecstasy beneath her. This particular visual wasn't new to Dinah; she had seen it so many times before in her dreams. She was yanked from her thoughts by Gabby placing a questioning hand on her arm. Gabby looked at Dinah oddly, wondering what she had been thinking at that moment, but decided not to ask. The two girls made their way to the door in silence.

"So it's kinda late, you should get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning, 'kay?" Dinah said as she reached for the door knob.

Glancing at the clock Gabby laughed "It is tomorrow, D." Dinah looked over and had to keep her jaw from dropping. According to the clock it was almost 2:30, shrugging she turned the handle and began to pull the door open but was stopped by Gabby softly calling her name. Turning to see what she wanted, Dinah was floored by the thoughts and emotions that slammed into her when she made eye contact with the shorter girl.

In the jumbled turmoil that was Gabby's thoughts two simple words came through loud and clear accompanied by the most intense feeling of desire and longing Dinah had ever felt. 'Don't go!' her friend's mind seemed to be screaming at her. The feelings were so intense that for a moment, Dinah couldn't breathe. It must have shown on her face though because Gabby reached out a steadying hand.

Going by the sheer strength of the emotions that her growing powers had intercepted, the touch telepath shied away from the physical contact being offered; immediately regretting causing the hurt she saw in her friend's eyes. Quickly she tried to think of an excuse, finding none; Dinah did the only thing she could. Reinforcing what shields she had, D leaned in and brushed a kiss across the other girl's cheek. She could still see doubt and hurt in Gabby's eyes, but she knew there wasn't anything she could do about it right now.

"I have to go; I'll call you when I get home." She whispered her lips lingering a hairs-breath from the edge of Gabby's.

The shorter girl turned her head slightly, so that their lips were almost touching and whispered "You better." before punctuating her statement with a kiss. Again Dinah was caught off guard by the force and power with which Gabby's mind hit hers. It was so strong; it felt like a physical blow. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly D tried to focus completely on the feel of Gabby's lips moving over hers and ignore the flood of thoughts that was beginning to pile up against her shield like water against an unstable dam.

Although she hadn't intended to, Gabby found herself getting lost in the kiss. Groaning in protest when she felt Dinah's weak attempt to pull away, the shorter girl reached up and cupped the back of her friend's neck, trying to keep the contact.

"Mmmm…. I have to go." D mumbled into the kiss, but instead of trying to pull away, she snaked an arm around the smaller girl's waist, pulling the smaller girl's body closer to hers.

Gabby broke the kiss just long enough to ask "Just a couple more minutes?" before slanting her lips across Dinah's with renewed vigor. Neither girl noticed as the front door slowly opened, nor did they register the shocked gasp.

"Oh my!" The butler's soft exclamation caused twin sets of startled blue eyes to swing in unison landing on the shocked and embarrassed form of Alfred Pennyworth standing in the door way poised to knock.

"Alfred! What are you doing here? Wait never mind, what am I saying, you're here to pick me up right?" Dinah stammered as she began to blush furiously. Both girls dropped their arms and Gabby quickly stepped back, tightening her towel around her. Without thinking, the taller girl stepped forward in an effort to block the butler's view of Gabby, even though she knew there wasn't really a reason to.

Having recovered from his initial shock, Alfred had repositioned his usual unreadable features, and simply said "Indeed miss, we are in a bit of a rush currently."

An awkward silence filled the room, finally Alfred decided that the girls would probably need a moment and excused himself. "I'll just put your bag in the car. Do hurry Miss Dinah." The teen nodded at the older gentleman, watching as he made his way towards the car.

Turning to face Gabby, Dinah smiled sheepishly. "I'll call later, promise."

"You do that." The shorter girl replied trying to suppress a yawn. Dinah's soft laugh caught the girl's attention, sending a delicious shiver through her body. Not wanting to end up in the same position Alfred had found them, Dinah brushed a kiss across Gabby's cheek then quickly moved towards the door.

"I'll see you later Gabs." Dinah said as she stepped through the door way. Gabby watched as D made her way down the walk towards the waiting limo, the whole time fighting to keep herself from calling out to the girl. Only after the tail lights had disappeared at the end of the street did close the door, being sure to secure both the locks.

The limo….

Dinah stared out the back window, watching as Gabby slowly disappeared from view. Once they had rounded the corner at the end of the street she turned her full attention the man sitting in the front seat.

"So Alfred, what are the odds that you will keep what you saw tonight between us?" Dinah asked nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. Although she knew there wasn't really a need to, she sought reassurance from the kindly old man.

Looking at her for a second through the rear view mirror he smiled. "Now Miss Dinah, you should know that a gentleman's gentleman is the epitome of discretion."

Relieved the girl smiled and leaned back in the seat. "Thanks Alfred. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing miss, it is your life and I know that when the time is right, you will make the right decisions."

Looking out the window not really seeing the city grime, instead seeing Gabby's beautiful smile and the endless depths of her eyes, Dinah whispered "I hope so."


	9. from better to worse to great

Disclaimer: Don't own, not getting any money from it, and since you didn't want it, don't sue me over it.

Warning: Some violence, some sexual content, girl on girl. Not your thing? Then don't read it.

Gabby's room….4:30a.m. Sunday

As Gabby entered her room she yawned, _'Definitely need some sleep'_ she thought to herself scrubbing her face tiredly with both hands. Standing at the half way point between her bed and her desk, the teen was wracked with indecision. Part of her longed for the comforting bliss of her bed and the dreams featuring the beautiful blonde that had left here only a short while ago, another part wanted to look into something she had thought of while tidying up. A surprise for Dinah, to thank her for the last couple of days, and in part just another excuse to spend time with the amazing woman.

Sitting at her computer, Gabby punched in the web address for the New Gotham Gazette. She clicked on the entertainment section and scrolled through the list of upcoming events until she found the one she had been looking for. "Eureka!" she laughed at her use of the exclamation. _'Wouldn't Ms. Gordon be proud?' _she thought to herself. Hitting the print button, the girl watched almost hypnotized as the information was printed out. Finally Gabby allowed herself to crawl into bed. Before her eyes were completely shut she saw eyes so blue she thought she could she could drown in them and felt the soft caress of velvet lips across her skin.

The Clocktower…..6:45a.m.

Stepping out of the elevator, the tall lanky woman stalked towards the large platform in the center of the room. Standing at the bottom of the ramp, she glared at the beautiful red head sitting at the top looking completely sympathetic to the girl's current condition. Barbara examined the young woman starting with grime encrusted boots that were most likely unsalvageable. She winced when she saw the large gash just above the girl's left knee, making a mental note clean and dress it later.

Without a word she moved down the ramp, the constant hum of the giant computer and the soft whir of the motor in the wheel chair the only sound in the room. Coming to a stop in front of the irate woman, Barbara continued her inspection; she was relieved to find no other obvious wounds. Finally she focused on the girl's face, trying desperately to choke back the laugh that bubbled up.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you just look…" the red head began, failing miserably at sounding even slightly serious, she burst into laughter.

"Like a drowned rat?" the girl asked, her voice slightly raspy.

Smiling sarcastically, the vigilante reached up and peeled off the small latex mask that served as disguise and eye protection revealing blood shot blue eyes, and dropped it onto the floor. Left behind on her mud and slime covered face was a perfect silhouette of clean skin in the shape of her mask. Next she shrugged out of her formerly black duster that now appeared to be closer to slime green and mud water brown. Barbara grimaced at the distinctly squishy sound of the jacket made as it landed next to the mask.

"Why is it….Helena always gets the kick ass above ground assignments, and I always get the gross grunt work?" Dinah asked as she removed her hair tie and began to loosen and remove the black leather strap she braided into her hair to help disguise its distinctive color.

"Because I have seniority and a delicate sense of smell, you are the newbie and don't have a meta enhanced sense of smell." Helena's voice was filled with amusement as she entered through the balcony doors. "Not to mention my clothes are more expensive."

Barbara shot Helena a warning glance then focused her attention back on Dinah. The teen looked absolutely miserable covered as she was in the unfortunate by-product of the meta they had fought. "Why don't you go ahead and grab a shower Dinah. Then come see me, I want to take a look at that cut." Dinah just nodded not wanting to risk getting anymore of the sludge in her mouth than already had.

As she tiredly made her way towards the elevator, the exhausted teenager contemplated the extreme contrast of how her night had started and how it had ended. She definitely liked the former, and sure as hell hated the latter. _'Delicate sense of smell my foot!' _ Dinah thought to herself throwing one last venomous glance over her shoulder at the brunette.

Forty-five minutes, two bottles of shampoo, a loofa, and an entire bottle of body wash later, the young woman emerged from the steam filled bathroom feeling much better. Even though she had brushed her teeth almost ten times during the course of her shower and used almost a whole bottle of mouth wash, she swore she could still taste the slime from thing she had fought. The taste was making her queasy.

Making her way down to the med bay, she called to Barbara, who was hunched over the Delphi as usual. Slightly embarrassed she noticed that the small mess she had made was now gone. It hadn't been like her, but at the moment she had been angry and frustrated, and just a little bit vengeful.

Dinah tiredly levered herself up onto the exam table as Barbara rolled through the door. Green eyes watched as the teen gingerly flexed her wounded leg. The cut was shallow enough, but there was still the risk of infection, carefully the older woman examined the wound. "You did well out there tonight Dinah, I'm very proud of you." The woman smiled up at her younger protégé. The girl looked so tired, dark circles ringed her eyes and her smile didn't have its usual spark.

"Thanks." Dinah's voice gravely, her throat raw, she guessed from swallowing some of the sludge that meta creep had slimed her with.

"I want you to take to night off on sweeps, you've earned it."

Dinah smiled "Oh now that it's Sunday you give me the night off." She teased her mentor, watching as the older woman's deft hands as they wound gauze around her thigh.

"I gave you Friday didn't I?" the older woman cocked an eyebrow at the teen. "I tell you what, get a passing grade on Mr. Meyer's test tomorrow and I'll give you all of next weekend."

Dinah groaned science was probably her worst subject, on the verge of losing all hope of having a whole weekend to just be a teenager, the girl smile as an idea came to her. "Can I stay over at Gabby's tonight to study?"

Barbara eyed her pupil suspiciously as she finished wrapping the girl's laceration with gauze. "As long as actual studying is going to occur and not one of your movie marathons."

Dinah hopped off the table, wincing slightly as she landed on her feet. She almost bowled Barbara over as she enveloped the older woman in a hug saying "No movie marathons, I promise." The teen practically bounced out of the med bay, making her way up to her room. With a smile plastered on her lips she threw herself on her bed, reaching over to make sure that her alarm clock was set to wake her up in a couple of hours, she quickly fell asleep.

Four hours later….

Dinah groaned as her alarm clock blared, a hand shot out from under her covers groping blindly for the snooze button, accidentally knocking the clock off the night table. "Shit!" the teen growled, her head popping out from her little cocoon. Glaring at the clock, she smirked with satisfaction as the offending device imploded.

Allowing her head to fall back onto the soft linen of her bed, Dinah's eyes were just drifting closed when her cell phone chirped, for a moment she lay there eyeing the device with contempt. When it continued to ring she grabbed it, glancing at the caller i.d. she immediately perked up at the sight of Gabby's name.

"Hey you." Dinah answered the phone, her voice still raspy from sleep.

:Did I wake you:

"No, I was just killing my alarm clock." The girl quipped staring at the demolished clock. "So what are we up to today?"

:Well I kinda have a surprise….pick you up in 30 minutes: Gabby's voice sounded shy to Dinah's ears.

"Only if I can stay over tonight so you can help me study for Mr. Meyer's test tomorrow." Dinah said as she sat up in bed, her blankets pooling around her waist. Absently she massaged her injured thigh. "Barbara is on the war path about my grade in his class."

:Sure, no problem. Just be ready, I'll be by in a bit:

After both girls said their good-byes, Dinah got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Out of necessity they had converted the apartments on the floor below their secret lair into living quarters so Dinah could have friends over and to so when the occasional social worker requested a meeting they wouldn't have to be dodged. After brushing her teeth and taking care of a few necessary things, she made her way back to her room and packed some things for tonight, including long flannel pajama bottoms to hide her injury and the clothes she would need for tomorrow. After making sure she had all her books Dinah made her way out to the living room just as someone softly knocked on the door.

Looking at the small security screen before opening the door Dinah smiled at the sight of Gabby making funny faces at the camera. Shaking her head she opened the door. "You are such a goof ball. What if it hadn't been me opening the door?" The shorter girl just smiled at her friend, handing her a blueberry muffin and a white chocolate mocha from the café around the corner.

"I knew it would be you answering the door because I ran into Ms. Gordon and Helena at the café." The girls stood for a moment just looking at each other. "So you ready?" Gabby asked looking around living room.

"Yeah. Let's get this show on the road." Gabby watched for a minute as Dinah tried to juggle her school bag, her overnight bag, and the coffee and muffin she had just handed her. "Let me take those." The girl said as she took the two bags from her friend.

"Thanks, don't think I am all the way awake yet." Taking a sip of her coffee for emphasis. "What are we doing anyways?"

"Told you…it's a surprise." Gabby said as she headed out the door. Dinah followed the girl, being sure to lock the door behind her.

Both girls were quiet on the ride down to the garage, each lost in there own thoughts; Dinah wondering where Gabby was taking them, Gabby trying to figure out just exactly what was going on between them. After she had finished stowing Dinah's bags in the trunk, Gabby looked up at the taller girl "I couldn't persuade you to let me blind fold you could I?"

Dinah cocked an eyebrow at her friend then smiled as she got in the car. Sitting in the passenger seat she waited patiently for Gabby to get settled in her seat. Turning slightly so the smaller girl could secure the blindfold more easily Dinah spoke softy. "All you have to do ask me Gabs."

Gabby's hands paused momentarily before continuing to secure the blindfold. There was something in Dinah's voice, in the girl's words, that ignited a slow burn low in her belly. It sounded somewhere between an offer and a promise. _'Tonight should be interesting.'_ Gabby thought as she started the car. _'Don't expect too much Andrews; just take it as it comes.' _ Looking over at Dinah she tried to keep her thoughts from roaming to the things she would like to be doing with the girl.


	10. Picture Perfect

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue me.

Author's Note: I know the artist mentioned with in the story are probably all on different labels, but this is a work of fiction and fantasy so please don't be too critical of that little fact. Music and lyrics belong to their respective artist.

I have also realized that I screwed up slightly on the timeline. I know that on the show Dinah was supposedly 16 when she came to New Gotham, in my story she wasn't quite 16 yet. I know, I know…please forgive my stupidity.

I'm sorry this took so long but real life can be a pain.

Warning: Same sex lovin'. Have a problem with it?

New Gotham Park……

As she waited for Gabby to come around and open her door Dinah tried to employ some of the vision deprivation training Barbara had be doing with her. Trying to focus on allowing her other senses to pick up on little clues as to where Gabby had taken her, Dinah began to notice things she hadn't before; She heard people, lots of them from the slight roar which was now muffled by the closed car doors, she had smelled fresh cut grass and something that reminded her vaguely of summer bar-b-cues back in Opal.

When her door was opened her ears were assaulted by yet more crowd noises. Where ever they were there were a lot of people, some where off in the distance she became aware of musical instruments warming up. _'What the hell?'_ she thought; before she could completely process the information her mind was gathering Dinah became keenly aware of Gabby's sudden appearance in her personal space. Her lips curled into a bright smile when she felt soft ringlets slide across her cheek sending electric tingles rocketing through her body, she even forgot to breathe as Gabby's warm breath caressed the sensitive skin at the base of her throat.

"Damn you smell good, like strawberries, you're making me hungry D." Gabby teased as she reached in to undo Dinah's seat belt. Smiling wickedly Gabby ghosted her lips across Dinah's saying "And I think I know just what I want for dessert." The smaller woman took pleasure in the girl's sharp inhalation and the visible tremor that ran through her friend's body before continuing "We should stop at the Briar on the way back to my house for strawberry shortcakes."

"On our way back from where, Gabs?" Dinah asked as Gabby helped her out of the car; in all honesty she felt kind of silly as she was lead, blind folded into what sounded like a large crowd.

"You'll see in a minute." Gabby replied as she positioned Dinah in front of a large banner. Standing behind her friend the shorter girl reached up and untied the blindfold. Grinning, Gabby leaned her head on Dinah's shoulder, waiting anxiously for the girl's reaction.

As the soft fabric of the blindfold fell away from her eyes Dinah blinked at the sudden flood of harsh sunlight that assaulted her. It took her almost a full minute to get the words on the banner to focus, when they did her jaw dropped.

_The New Gotham Park Concert Series_

_Presents_

_The Concrete Cowboy Tour_

_Featuring_

_Howie Day, Tyler Hilton, Michelle Branch, Jack Johnson, and John Mayer_

"Oh wow. I…This is…uh…I mean…wow." Dinah stuttered, stumbled through trying to find the right words but it seemed as if there was a short circuit some where between her brain and her mouth.

Gabby laughed softly at the girl's uncharacteristic loss of words. "Your welcome." She said as she tugged on Dinah's arm, leading the still stunned girl towards a space in the ever growing crowd of people. As they moved through a sea of brightly colored blankets, the taller girl noticed Gabby was carrying an odd shaped basket pack slung over her shoulder and the gray army blanket tucked under her arm.

As they reached an empty patch of grass Gabby set the basket on the ground and had Dinah help her spread the blanket out. Both girls had just got settled when the MC came out and began his little intro. Soon Howie Day was singing about the perfect time of day. Both girls joked around enjoying the sights, sounds, and enticingly delicious smells that wafted through the air. The crowd moved around them like the ebb and flow of the tide on a beach.

Gabby watched as Dinah closed her eyes and mouthed the words to the song 'Collide', head tilted back slightly, her hair spilling from the neat ponytail like a fountain of honey, just enjoying the feel of the fading summer sun. Gabby could barely believe that they were beginning their junior year of high school let alone that she would be turning seventeen in less than a week.

'_They weren't kidding when they said time flies.' _She thought to herself.

Again Gabby studied her friend; it had been a little over a year ago that Dinah Redmond had come to New Gotham a shy and some what awkward fifteen year old trying hard to fit into the harsh society that was high school. She had been an outcast in the school's social hierarchy branded "weird and a loser", such a complete contrast to the young woman that now sat before her.

Dinah Lance was now a strong, confident, and mysterious woman. Although she still wasn't in with the "in" crowd, she commanded respect from most of the student body. Many people still thought that she was a bit weird, but that usually stemmed from her lack of appearances at various parties and social events. It sometimes seemed like the girl didn't have a social life, in fact this last weekend had to be the most she had ever seen the girl out, and they were best friends.

Dinah's clapping brought the girl out of her reverie, noticing the slightly pink tint of her friend's fair skin, Gabby dug through the basket pack coming up with sunscreen.

"Here you go D, don't want you to turn into a lobster." Gabby teased as she handed the tube to the girl. Dinah took it with a grateful smile.

"Thanks Gabs, it's been a while since I have gotten to sit out in the sun." Dinah said smoothing the protective cream on her arms and legs then across her face.

Gabby watched avidly as Dinah's hands moved across sun warmed skin ensuring that nothing was missed. When Dinah began to close the tube Gabby stilled her hands.

"You missed a couple of spots." Gabby said quietly, her voice sounding foreign to her own ears. Taking the sunscreen from the girl's unmoving hands, placing a small dab of cream on her palm she set the tube on the blanket and rubbed her hands together. Slowly she reached up with both hands, gently massaging the cream onto the shell of Dinah's ears with her finger tips and then carefully working her way down the back of the girl's long slender neck and just under the collar of the light t-shirt she was wearing.

"Thanks." Dinah said, almost shyly. Gabby had yet to remove her hands from where they rested lightly on her neck. Suddenly she was hot and she had a feeling that it had very little to do with the sun that blazed over head. Gabby started to lean in and kiss Dinah, then as if realizing they were in the middle of a crowd Gabby pulled her hands away abruptly leaving Dinah reeling.

"Sorry, got a little lost in thought for a moment there." Gabby apologized as she hurriedly applied sunscreen to her own skin and then put the tube back into the pack. Dinah watched the other girl try to busy herself.

"What's wrong Gabby?" Dinah asked moving around so that she was facing Gabby; the touch telepath took both her friend's hands and held them, willing the smaller girl to look into her eyes. Dinah ignored the waves of feelings, memories, and thoughts that lapped at wall around her mind.

Sighing Gabby looked up into eyes that matched the sky above. "I almost kissed you just now. D, I'm sorry, I just forgot where we were for a minute."

"I know…So why didn't you?" Dinah asked grinning, rubbing her thumb across the other girl's palm.

Gabby opened and closed her mouth trying desperately to find the right words to say. D laughed, trying to keep the mood light.

"But I mean, what if someone were to see us?" Gabby asked nodding slightly at the crowd around them. Dinah frowned at this. Gabby wasn't the type to be ashamed of who she was. Granted she didn't go around waving a banner that said "I'm gay!" but she didn't hide it either.

"Are you worried about what people will say about us? Or me?" Dinah asked pausing to look around "I don't care who sees me with you. I don't care what anyone thinks of me, only you Gabby. I only care what you think." Dinah finished, squeezing Gabby's hand reassuringly.

Gabby smiled "Not even Ms. G and Helena?" Dinah looked in the direction her friend was staring, and found her mentor and Helena escorted by Reese and another man. It seemed as if they were searching for something, when Dinah's eyes locked with Barbara's she knew that it was them. Turning back to Gabby she found the girl smiling apologetically.

"I kinda of invited them when I ran into them at the café. Sorry."

"It's fine. Really." Dinah did her best to convey the sarcasm in her words. "Barbara…Helena…over here." She called to her friends. Trying hard to hide the slight disappointment, Dinah smiled as she greeted her guardian. "Hey Barbara, who's the stud?" The blonde girl asked winking flirtatiously at the tall dark haired man standing behind her mentor.

The man smiled at Dinah as Barbara blushed. "You must be Caroline's daughter."

Dinah smiled and offered her hand to Barbara's mystery man. "Dinah Lance and this is my friend Gabby."

"Richard Grayson, nice to meet you both." He said shaking both girls' hands, his ice blue eyes glittered with amusement at Barbara's obvious discomfort.

"Wow…you have your mother's eyes, but that is definitely Oli…ooomf." Dick's observation was cut short by the red head's elbow colliding with his stomach.

"Definitely all what?" Dinah asked looking back and forth between both adults.

"Nothing Dinah, Dick was just forgetting his manners." Barbara answered as she watched him rub the sore spot where she had elbowed him.

Shrugging Dinah scooted over closer to Gabby, Making room for her family. After all the adults had gotten settled, Dinah took time to study the new additions to the group. Through her Heroes 101 crash course she knew enough about the mysterious Richard Grayson to know that he had been Batman's first apprentice. Then after years of fighting side by side with Batman and then Batgirl he had walked away from them, starting a new life with a new super hero identity in Bludhaven.

Dinah was yanked out of her thoughts by the feel of Gabby softly nudging her with her shoulder. "Hey…if you're tired you can take a cat nap." Dinah smiled at the phrase Gabby had used.

"No, I'm fine…besides, I think cat naps are more Helena's style." Dinah batted away the chip Hel threw at her, laughing at the older woman's irritation.

"You see Barbara; I told you she starts it. Here I was minding my own business and she goes trying to pick a fight." Helena whined to the older woman. Babs just shook her head and went back to listening to the music, ignoring the baby carrot that went whizzing past her ear and catching a slightly distracted Helena square on the back of her head.

Seeing that the situation could easily escalate into an all out food fight, Gabby grabbed Dinah's hand, threw a hasty apology towards the adults, and headed for the small row of concession stands.

"Hey! I could have so taken her in a food fight." Dinah laughed as Gabby all but dragged her along.

"I'm sure you could have Sunshine, but I would really rather not have my favorite shirt ruined." Gabby said as she veered away from the small stand of canopies towards the pond.

Recovering from the mild surprise at the new nickname Dinah asked "Where are you taking me?"

"The pond, there's something I wanted you to see." Gabby said as she led them over to a large tree, sitting down leaning against the tree, she motioned for Dinah to join her. As Dinah got settled she looked over at Gabby expectantly.

"So what's on your mind Gabs?"

Gabby leaned forward crossing her arms and resting them on her knees. Motioning with her head towards the pond she said "Tell me what you see, D."

Dinah smiled at her friend and looked out at the water. She saw ducks swimming along; on the shoreline, kids skipped rocks across the surface there laughter filling the air. Off in the distance was the New Gotham skyline. Not knowing what to say, Dinah went for the obvious.

"I see water, some ducks, kids, the city…." Her voice trailed off. Looking away from the scenery she studied Gabby. The girl was looking at her with a longing smile. "I mean it's beautiful, but I don't really know what exactly I am looking for." Dinah finished lamely.

Gabby took a moment to look deeply into Dinah's eyes; she let herself drown in the cerulean depths of the girl's soul, and in turn willed the fair woman to do the same. How she wished there was a way to just open her heart and mind and let Dinah see how she felt rather than have to struggle through the inadequacies of the English language. She searched through every vocabulary lesson she could remember for the right words to ask the question that had been on her mind since Dinah had left her this morning.

Finally Gabby sighed, realizing that there would never be a perfect time or the perfect words and decided to just jump in and have faith that Dinah would be there to catch her.

"I come here sometimes, when I need to think or if I'm having a problem with my art and just need to clear my mind." She began awkwardly. "Even before you came to New Gotham, this was like my special spot. I would come and sit just watching life as it happened around me."

Looking back out at the city skyline she noted that the sun was low on the horizon, the sky was beginning to streak with shades of purple, red, and orange. Beams of golden sunlight filtered through the myriad of trees and reflected off the pond creating a natural light show, displaying the best nature had to offer. Off in the distance she could hear Tyler Hilton singing 'Picture perfect'.

'_Just ask her you idiot!' _ Doing her best to bolster her waning self confidence, Gabby took a deep breath and decided to just take the chance. Turning to Dinah she gently took the girl's hand and held it.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." Gabby asked. Dinah looked at her questioningly.

"We are out silly, if it's for next weekend I'll have to ask Barbara, she might already have plans. And if it's about your birthday don't worry, I already have permission to stay over, I mean if it's okay and all." Dinah said, her words almost rambling together.

Smiling at her friend's ability to go on and on, Gabby brought her hand up and placed a single finger on Dinah's lips to silence her ranting. Seeing that the girl was listening, Gabby dropped her hand.

"That isn't what I meant D. Do you remember that first day at NGH?" Dinah rolled her eyes, Gabby chuckled softly at this. "The first time I saw you wasn't when you were standing up in front of the class telling that silly zipper story; It was before that when you were crouched down in you seat trying to be invisible. In that moment I wanted to know what would make a woman as beautiful as you are, try so hard to be unseen. I wanted to know who you were where you were from; I wanted to know you Dinah." Smiling at Dinah she asked "Did I ever tell you that I sketched you that day?" Gabby could tell from the stunned look on Dinah's face that she hadn't.

Dinah squeezed Gabby's hand reassuringly, "You'll have to show me it sometime." Gabby just nodded.

Taking a deep calming breath Gabby laced her fingers with Dinah's looking up the older girl locked eyes with her friend. "What I meant was, would you like to go out with me in that cheesy, old-fashioned be-my-girl kinda way?"

At first Dinah's reaction could probably be described as shocked, but the girl quickly recovered, a huge grin spread across her lips.

"I was beginning to think you would never ask, of course I'll go out with you." Dinah replied smiling then leaned in to meet Gabby half way in a soft kiss.

'_Stays awake to see a picture perfect moon she'll give me  
She ties a ribbon to and with the stars  
She lets me know she's mine'_


	11. secrets

Disclaimer: They aren't mine and I don't have money so don't bother suing.

Warning: You know the drill….girl lovin' girl. Don't like the idea of two hot women going at it? I can recommend a really good therapist.

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long for the last chapter, thank you for your patience and support. I truly hope it was worth the wait.

New Gotham Park

Soft lips moved leisurely against each other, the taste intoxicating; a mix of strawberry lip gloss and sunshine. Dinah savored the amplified sensations as tiny cracks began to form in her shield. Although the more responsible part of her demanded that she end the kiss and reinforce her shields, the touch telepath just couldn't bring herself to do it. The increased emotional awareness and doubled physical sensations, added to the fact that she wanted nothing more than to be right where she was, doing exactly what she was doing, obliterated any common sense in her mind.

Gabby brought her free hand up and lovingly cupped Dinah's face as she deepened the kiss ever so slightly before pulling away for some much needed oxygen. Reluctantly she opened her eyes, she couldn't help the fear that sat screaming in the back of her mind saying that this was too perfect and therefore could be nothing more than a dream.

"Trust me, this is no dream." Dinah said, eyes still closed.

"What did you say?" Gabby asked eyebrows knitted together.

Dinah's eyes flew open. _'Shit! Please tell me I didn't just answer her out loud.'_ But she could tell by the surprised look on Gabby's face she had indeed, just answered the girl's internal question with a vocal reply. Thinking fast she said "I was talking to myself. It's just that I had dreamed about this moment for the last four months," Dinah said truthfully. "I was just telling myself that this wasn't just one of those dreams. Know what I mean?"

Gabby stared at her awestruck. "Four months? You've wanted this for that long and I never saw it?"

Dinah just shrugged. "A girl has to have her secrets." She brought up the hand that was still holding Gabby's and gently kissed the other girl's knuckles. With a sigh Dinah climbed to her feet and then helped the shorter girl up. For a moment both girls just stood there looking at each other, then slowly they made their way back towards the others, hand in hand.

When they were a couple of yards away Gabby tugged on Dinah's hand to get her attention. "Hey I have to go talk to someone for a minute. I'll catch up okay?" Dinah quirked an eyebrow at her but just nodded before reluctantly letting go of Gabby's hand.

"Don't be too long." The tall woman said softly as she walked back to where the rest of her 'family' sat enjoying the concert.

Gabby stood for a moment and watched Dinah as she made her way through the maze of blankets and folding chairs, before turning and heading towards the figure standing in the shadow of the concession stands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked the shadowy figure. "I told you I would talk to you at school tomorrow, or did you not get the message I left for you."

"I got the message, but seeing as how I won't be there tomorrow…thought you might want this now." A tall lanky boy said as he stepped forward out of the shadows holding out a small plastic container that looked a lot like a tictac box. Gabby glared at the boy before reaching out and taking the container, stuffing it in her pocket she turned to walk away.

She was stopped short by the boy's gravelly voice. "Oh I almost forgot…I have a message for you from my boss."

Gabby turned around slowly, looking at the boy warily. Before she could react, he rammed his fist hard into her stomach. The girl doubled over, gasping for breath, one hand clutching at her stomach the other keeping her from doing a face plant.

"You may be fucking the goody two shoes now, but don't forget who you belong to, Gabrielle." The boy whispered in her ear, the stench of his breath causing her to gag.

"Fuck you, Oz!" Gabby said viciously, the words barely a whisper. "I don't belong to anyone."

"Keep thinking that way, Gabby," he said patting her on the head as he stood back up. "See where it gets you. If you don't understand the message now, we'll have to find more effective ways of relaying it. Maybe your girlfriend would be able to translate it for you."

Gabby glared up at him from her knees. "Stay away from Dinah, Cooper, or I swear to God…"

"You swear what Gabby? You can't even protect yourself." With that he walked away humming to himself. Gabby watched him until he disappeared into the crowd, before slowly getting to her feet. The tears that she had not let him see began to fall freely, more from fear of what they would do to Dinah than from the physical assault. He was right and Gabby knew it too; she couldn't protect Dinah.

There were only two options that she could see. Option 1: Tell Dinah everything, the girl was strong and a good fighter, Gabby was sure D could take anyone in a fair fight. '_Not that they ever fight fair'._ Option 2: would be to just do whatever they asked to keep Dinah safe. The only problem with that was they usually wanted her to do illegal things, like hack into certain websites. _'But if I tell Dinah she will never forgive me.' _

That thought was the deciding factor. Wiping away the tears, she made her way back towards the group stopping to buy a smoothie on the way. She arrived just in time to hear the tail end of an argument between Dinah and Helena, the dark woman sticking her tongue out at the blonde.

"Jeez Helena, you can be such a child," Dinah said looking over at Gabby as the shorter girl sat down next to her.

"Here you go," Gabby said as she handed the cup of frosty goodness to Dinah. "Sorry for taking so long." The blonde smiled as she took a sip then grinned at Hel.

"Thanks, that's just what I needed." Dinah smiled at the shorter girl again before turning to Helena and sticking her tongue out at the dark woman.

Helena glared at her friend threateningly before noticing how Barbara was watching Gabby. "Hey kid, your friend feeling okay?"

Gabby grimaced. She had hoped no one would notice she wasn't feeling all that great. Dinah looked confusedly at Helena for a moment before following her line of sight to where Gabby sat next to her. The girl was pale and sweat glistened on her forehead.

"Gabby, are you okay?" Dinah asked, her attention now solely on the small blonde. Gently she cupped her face, softly caressing Gabby's jaw with her thumbs and studying the girl's drawn features. Quietly she spoke, "What's wrong?"

Gabby could do nothing; the naked concern in Dinah's eyes was tearing her apart. Smiling weakly she said, "Probably got too much sun. Haven't been drinking enough water. You know how it is when you are having too much fun."

Dinah nodded slowly, a soft smile playing on her lips. "Yeah, I think maybe both of us have been in the heat a little too long. I think maybe we should go. Besides, you promised to help me study for Mr. Meyer's class."

"But the concert," Gabby protested as Dinah got to her feet.

"Is just a concert. There will be more of them, but I'm more worried about you. Come on Shorty, let's get you out of the heat. I'll drive."

Gabby laughed as she slowly climbed to her feet, winking at Helena, who was now watching the two teenagers with interest.

"Admit it D, you just want to drive my car." Gabby said teasingly.

The taller girl just shook her head and smiled at her friend. "Sorry to disappoint you Gabs, but your car isn't exactly my fantasy ride."

"You mean dream car don't you?" Helena asked.

"No fantasy, it's a concept car. Don't know if it will ever go into production."

The shorter blonde quirked an eyebrow at the girl before saying, "Oh really? Then what IS your 'fantasy' ride?"

Dinah grinned at the girl wholeheartedly before replying, "A Dodge Viper SRT-10." The tall blond laughed when she saw Dick's mouth drop open before he quickly recovered, emitting a low whistle. Gabby looked confusedly at Dinah.

"That's a lot of car for a little lady like you." As soon as the words left his mouth Dick regretted them, seeing four heads swivel to cast disbelieving stares at him. Jesse, who had been sitting next to Dick talking shop, looked slightly alarmed. "Bad move," the younger cop mumbled before wisely distancing himself from his fellow peace officer.

Stammering, Dick quickly focused his attention on the red head, putting his hands up in a placating manner. "Now Babs, calm down."

"Richard Grayson! I would never have expected that kind of comment from you of all people," Barbara said glaring at her former partner. The two teenagers laughed at the look of near terror on the older cop's face, while Helena gave Reese a warning look.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me. I know better," Reese quickly replied.

The brunette smiled at Reese giving him a kiss on the cheek and saying, "Good dog."

The two teenagers watching this rolled their eyes. Bidding farewell to everyone, both girls began walking away, Dinah letting Gabby lead since she hadn't been able to see when they had entered the park. Hearing a startled yelp, two blonde heads whipped around to catch Barbara emptying the last of her water on a now very wet Dick Grayson. After shaking out the last few drops, the red head neatly twist the cap back onto the bottle and pushed it into the storage bag on the back of her wheel chair.

It took almost ten minutes to make their way through the throng of people that had come to see the concert, but finally the girls had made it to Gabby's car and had finished placing the basket in the trunk. After they had gotten settled in the car, Dinah handed Gabby the bottle of water she had grabbed out of the basket. "Drink up," the taller girl instructed as she started up the car.

"D, I'm fine. Really," Gabby replied, not really liking the idea of putting anything into her sore belly. Dinah had the car's A/C on low, but Gabby could already feel the cool air caressing her sun heated flesh.

"Just small sips, Gabs, it will make you feel better."

"Ok, ok." The smaller girl's curls bounced as she softly shook her head. She was flattered by the other girl's obvious concern but hoped that Dinah wouldn't be too solicitous. Hiding what was really causing her discomfort would be challenging if Dinah continued to hover over her. Slowly she took a few tentative sips, seeing how her tender tummy accepted the liquid. There weren't any ill effects so she took another sip, enjoying the sensation of the cool liquid traveling down her throat.

Dinah watched as Gabby took tentative sips of water. The smaller girl still looked uncomfortable, but at least she wasn't as pale. Satisfied that Gabby was going to be ok, Dinah put the car in gear and headed towards the shorter blonde's house. During the ride the two girls made small talk, discussing the weather and various things going on at school.

As they approached Gabby's street Dinah felt a strong waves of anxiety coming off the smaller woman. "Whats wrong, Gabs? You seem a little tense," Dinah asked.

Gabby looked at her girlfriend then out at the street ahead. "My parents are supposed to be home when we get there," she replied quietly.

"And this is bad why? Your parentals are cool. Besides you know they totally love me." Dinah smiled, "It's not like they're gonna think we're making out the whole time." The taller girl looked over at Gabby, expecting to see the shorter girl smiling and shaking her head at her friend, only to find her staring straight ahead like a deer caught in the headlights.

"No. They wouldn't have any reason, Gabs," Dinah started to stammer.

Gabby just closed her eyes and in a barely audible voice said, "My Dad walked in on me and Gina when we were having sex."

Sorry this took so long. Hope it was worth the wait. I am hoping to be a little more productive but you can't rush the muses…especially when they are pissed at you.


	12. Surprise from Mom and Dad

Disclaimer: Don't own it….hell I don't really own anything. The only thing I am getting out of this is a headache and the sheer joy of continuing a show I loved.

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long, if you have happened to stick with me through this I thank-you. I am continuing this story, I had just been experiencing a bad case of writer's block and then my real life decided to get chaotic on me. So if you are liking this story just know that I am still working on it. Hope you enjoy

Chapter 12

"He what?" Gabby winced at Dinah's slightly raised voice, and then hurriedly braced herself using the dash and the back of the driver's chair.

"Uh D….The road baby, please look." But Gabby's pleas were cut off when Dinah continued on her tirade, completely oblivious to her proximity to the oncoming traffic. "I mean how…when?" Dinah's face kinda scrunched up when her mind threw out a random visual of Gabby and Gina in a passionate embrace. Shaking her head Dinah finally seemed to be paying attention to the road, but the girl was completely quiet now.

Gabby didn't know which bothered her more, Dinah's erratic driving or her sudden silence. The curly haired blonde studied her girlfriend's face, she seemed to be concentrating on something, but what exactly that was she wasn't sure she wanted to know. "D? You ok?" Gabby asked quietly, her voice ringing in the silence of the car. She saw Dinah take a deep breath and then let it out slowly as she pulled onto Gabby's street.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dinah said quietly staring at the road ahead. "I guess its just one thing to suspect something, but it's just a whole other ball game to KNOW it know what I mean?"

Gabby looked at the girl, confused about what the beautiful blonde was saying, but then suddenly realization hit her like a Mack truck. The whole time she had been dating Gina she had never discussed her sex life with Dinah, Gabby had always just assumed that it would be weird. Instead she had just let D think whatever she wanted; it was easier than trying to tackle the awkwardness of discussing lesbian sex with a straight girl and everyone seemed to be happier that way.

Dinah finally pulled into Gabby's parking space in front of her house and shut off the engine. The two girls sat in silence for a minute, each lost in their own thoughts. "So…You and Gina?" Dinah asked. Gabby had the good sense to look embarrassed.

"Yeah, a month after we started going out. I'm sorry D, I just thought that it was kinda obvious and I didn't think that you would be comfortable talking about it." Gabby said taking a steadying breath. Her heart broke at the look on Dinah's face; the girl looked like someone had just run over her puppy. "I'm so sorry Dinah; it was a massive mistake on my part."

Dinah listened to Gabby's words, letting them sink in; she couldn't believe how much the thought of HER girl being with someone else hurt her. But then she made herself remember the fact that Gabby hadn't been her girl at the time, so she really didn't have a right to be so pissed off and hurt_. 'Jeez Lance, get a grip! Besides, Gabby's with you now.'_ That last thought echoed through Dinah's mind. "It's okay." She said quietly, taking Gabby's hand in hers and looking straight into the other girl's eyes. "It doesn't matter anyways, you are with me now. That's all that matters."

The shorter blonde was stunned by the other girl's quiet admission. "Wow." Gabby breathed. Dinah raised an eye brow at the girl "What?"

"Huh?"

"You said wow, what did you mean wow? Wow what?" the taller girl explained.

Gabby shook her head and looked at the girl in awe. "You, you're wow, nobody's ever said that to me before." Both girls grinned at each other before Dinah sighed.

"We had better go in before they figure out something is up between us." Dinah said opening her door and getting out, Gabby got out of the passenger door and looked warily up at her house, "That's weird." She said frowning at the brownstone. Dinah followed the other girl's gaze up to the dark house.

"What's weird?" the taller girl asked not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"There aren't any lights on. Usually most of the bottom floor would be lit up." Gabby said glancing at her watch. "They should be home by now." Dinah watched as worry began to etch itself into her girlfriend's beautiful face.

Smiling at the shorter girl Dinah grabbed her hand. "Well we won't know what is up till we go in, so let's get a move on." The girl's grabbed Dinah's books and her overnight bag and made their way up to the large front door. Both girls were giggling by the time that they entered the foyer. Gabby immediately called out to her parents but was greeted by silence instead. Again the frown. "Maybe they called and left a message?" Dinah said shrugging her shoulders, immediately Gabby's face brightened. Both girls went into the kitchen, Dinah heading straight for the refrigerator, gabby for the answering machine.

The taller girl grabbed a soda out of the fridge and proceeded to down the cool liquid, Gabby watched in fascination as Dinah's throat worked to swallow the liquid, the shorter girl unconsciously licked her lips. Shaking her head to clear it, Gabby focused her attention on the answering machine and its blinking red light. Pushing the play button she listened to the messages.

"You have three new messages." A robotic voice filled the kitchen then Gabby heard the lilting sound of her mother's voice. "Hi sweetheart, it's your mother. Ummm…I don't know how to tell you this sweetie, so I guess I will just say it." Immediately Gabby tensed up, her heart racing, what could be so hard for her mother to say? Seeing the shorter girl's fear Dinah came up beside Gabby and put a comforting hand around her shoulder. "Your father, he- I mean we….I'm sorry Gabrielle, but we won't be back in time for your birthday."

Gabby stood shell shocked but she didn't even have time to completely process what her mom had said before she heard her father's booming voice in the background. "Lillian, we are going to be late."

"I'm coming Arthur. I'll call you later sweetie. I'm so sorry about this. Take care Gabby." With that the message ended. Dinah watched helplessly as Gabby angrily hit the delete button, going on to the next message.

"Hello, my name is Ronald Domes and I am with the Gotham Research Group." Gabby hit the button again to delete the junk call.

"Hi Gabby, it's your mother again." This time Mrs. Andrews's voice was hushed this time. "I don't know what is going on between you and you father and I don't really care. I am sorry I can't be there for your birthday, but I transferred $2,000 into your account; Talk to Dinah about it; she will know what it is for. I love you Gabrielle, and your father does too, he's just… I don't know, but he does love you. I will call you on your birthday sweetheart. I love you. Bye." By the time the final message was done Gabby had been reduced to tears, Dinah gathered the smaller girl into her arms as they both sank down onto the floor, the taller girl murmuring words of comfort and gently stroking the other girl's curly hair.

They stayed that way for another ten minutes, Gabby crying quietly, Dinah doing her best to comfort her. Dinah had been stunned to hear Mrs. Andrews announcement, feeling helpless she kept her arms around Gabby as she gently urged the girl to stand. With one arm securely around the smaller girl's waist, Dinah slowly walked them towards the stairs. She got Gabby to let go of her long enough to make sure that the front door was securely locked, and to grab her bags.

With both bags slung over one shoulder, Dinah resumed her previous spot with her arm around Gabby, the shorter girl's tearstained face buried in her neck. Slowly they made their way up to Gabby's room. The whole time the touch telepath was assaulted by the raw emotions that Gabby was broadcasting on high frequency. Finally they had reached the shorter girl's room. Dinah dropped her bags by Gabby's desk and ushered her girlfriend into bed.

Crawling into the bed beside Gabby, Dinah didn't say a word. Instead she just wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, doing her best to give this broken girl that meant the world to her as much comfort as she could.


	13. Inferno

Disclaimer: I don't own Birds of Prey, but oh how I wish I did. I'm not getting anything out of this, so what would be the point of suing me?

Warning: If you don't like the thought of two girls together then this isn't for you. So stop reading now.

Chapter13

It had been two hours since Gabby had gotten her parent's message that they would not be returning in time for her 17th birthday, two hours since the smaller girl had collapsed in Dinah's arms, Dinah was beginning to worry since the girl had yet to say a single word. But for now, the curly haired blonde seemed to be sleeping peacefully; the touch telepath watched her girlfriend for a couple more minutes before carefully getting off the bed. Even though she was loathe to leave Gabby alone right now Dinah really did need to study for that test tomorrow. Grabbing her book bag from where she had dropped it by the door, Dinah settled in for an all-nighter.

It was nearing 2:00a.m. when Dinah finally set down her Chemistry book. Gently she massaged her temples, willing her head to stop aching. The pain was almost to the point that it was blinding, the blonde groaned quietly when her fingers came into contact with a particularly sore spot. Sighing in defeat she pushed the book further away and began sifting through Gabby's desk drawer hoping to find some aspirin or something. Dinah smiled when she heard the distinct rattle of pills in a plastic bottle at the back of the drawer. Wrapping her fingers around the container she brought it out of the drawer, her smile faded and was replaced by a look of confusion.

"What the?" she said quietly.

Glancing up at the bed to make sure Gabby was still asleep; Dinah looked back down at the bottle in her hand apprehensively. A thousand thoughts flitted through her already overloaded mind. Was Gabby sick or something? But why have the bottle in her desk and not in the medicine cabinet? And why wasn't there a prescription label on the bottle? Dinah felt a cold chill go up her spine as she opened the bottle and poured out a couple of the small pills. They were shaped like tic tacs, pale blue with a small black and pink stripe around the middle, she felt her heart drop and then begin to race. She had seen these before, two weeks ago, on one of the Delphi's screens. It was found at the scene of an overdose. Helena had found it and brought it back to the lair for Barbara to look at.

"Oh Gabby, what are you doing?" Dinah looked back up at the bed where the girl she was so completely infatuated with was still soundly sleeping. The sadness in her eyes turned to frustration and then anger and lastly fear. Taking the bottle and quickly locking herself in Gabby's bathroom Dinah stared at the hated object. Dinah lowered herself onto the small rug in the center of the room, making sure that there wasn't anything she could hit her head on if she were to collapse. Taking a deep breath and bracing herself for what she was about to do, the touch telepath slowly lowered her shields. "Here we go." She mumbled as images began to assault her already battered mind.

It was kind of like watching a black and white movie in reverse, first she saw herself finding the bottle, she felt her anger and confusion coming off her. Next she saw Gabby sitting at her desk staring at the bottle in her hand, Dinah felt the girls need as well as disgust, Gabby was trying to fight her addiction. The next thing Dinah saw made her sick, Gabby sitting on her bed, only half dressed Gina draped over her shoulder kissing on her neck 'What is it?' Gabby asked examining the bottle. 'Just something to help you keep your grades up without too much effort….so you have more time for me' the brunette answered before dragging the blonde back down onto the bed.

After that the images began to move even faster, Dinah had a hard time keeping them sorted. Oz Cooper handing the bottle to Gina in a storage closet at school, telling her it was exactly what she needed, and then the two going at it. Just as she was about to see who Oz had gotten the drugs from Dinah was pulled out of the vision by an insistent knocking on the bathroom door.

"Dinah? Babe? Are you ok?" Gabby's voice rang through the wood that separated them. Dinah struggled to recover from using her powers but was having a harder time than usual.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I'll be out in a minute." She managed to get out.

"Ok." Gabby said, not sounding convinced.

Dinah looked back down at the bottle nestled in her hands. Taking a steadying breath, the girl carefully stood, bracing herself on the sink, her legs still stubbornly refusing to completely support her weight. Turning on the tap, Dinah quickly looked for a place to hide the bottle till she could get it back into the desk drawer. In the end she just set it up on top of the cabinets behind the molding. Dinah hurriedly run her hands under the water and then shut off the tap. Drying her hands she went over to the door and opened it to find a worried looking Gabby. "You ok?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah, just had a head ache from staring at that chem. book." Dinah said smiling. Gabby returned the smile.

"Sorry I fell asleep, I know I said I would help you."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I think I got it under control." Dinah said trying to reassure the girl. "Besides, my head hurts so bad I don't think I could read another sentence."

Gabby smiled at her girlfriend reaching out her right hand and grabbing onto one of Dinah's belt loops, pulling the girl closer. "Well let's see what I can do about that headache then." Gabby said leaning in and planting a chaste kiss on Dinah's cheek, before pulling the girl towards her bed. Dinah shook her head, as Gabby smiled sweetly. Following the smaller girl to the bed, Dinah was slightly stunned when the curly haired blonde stopped them next to the bed and lightly tugged at the hem of her shirt.

Gabby looked up at Dinah questioningly, the taller girl could do nothing but nod and lift her arms. Gabby gently lifted Dinah's shirt up and over her head leaving the girl there in nothing but her grey cami and jeans. Next Gabby's hands went to the button on Dinah's jeans, again looking to her for permission; again Dinah could do nothing but nod. The smaller girl let her fingers work the button on her girlfriend's jeans; once it was undone Gabby brought her eyes up locking them with Dinah's.

Slowly, she slid the zipper open, sliding her fingers into the waist band of the taller girl's pants; she slowly slid them down over her hips and down her legs. Dinah gingerly stepped out of the puddle of denim at her feet; she was left standing there in front of Gabby in nothing but her Smurfs boy shorts and her grey camisole. Gabby grinned up at her girlfriend "The Smurfs?" she asked, eyebrow cocked.

Dinah blushed furiously, stuttering. Gabby just shook her head and gently shoved the girl onto the bed. Dinah landed with a muted grunt, and then smiled up at the grinning girl. "How is you pushing me around supposed to help with my head…" Dinah's words died on her lips as she watch Gabby strip out of her jeans. "ache?" the stunned girl finished.

Gabby smirked at the other girl's obvious speechlessness. "Turn over." She commanded, nudging Dinah slightly. Dinah did as she was told and rolled over onto her stomach grabbing a nearby pillow and resting her head on it and closing her tired eyes. She wasn't too surprised to feel Gabby's body slide over hers as the shorter girl straddled her hips. When Gabby's hands began to knead the tense muscles in her back Dinah couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips.

"Oh jeez that feels good." Dinah groaned into the pillow as Gabby's fingers continued to work the tension out of her back. Gabby smiled moving her hands further up Dinah's body causing her to close the distance separating their bodies. The soft moans escaping Dinah were beginning to get Gabby hot. Her hands never stopping their ministrations, the smaller girl carefully lowered her lips to Dinah's back pressing a soft kiss between the girl's shoulder blades.

That single, innocent taste of Dinah's skin stoked a fire deep in Gabby's belly. Without even thinking about it she leaned in again trailing open mouthed kisses up the other girl's back to her neck and the soft spot just behind Dinah's right ear. During all this Dinah had gone completely still, her breathing becoming fast and shallow. Gabby's hands continued to caress the body below, their movements less soothing and more sensual.

"Gabby." Dinah breathed, trying to keep her raging hormones reigned in. Gabby's wandering hands immediately stilled their movements.

"I want you so much D." Gabby whispered, her lips caressing Dinah's skin as she spoke. "But if you tell me to stop I will." Golden curls gently tangled with silken strands as Gabby leaned her forehead on against the side of Dinah's head. Both girls were quiet for a long moment.

As Dinah began to push up onto her elbows Gabby climb off her and knelt down next to her on the bed. Leaning up on her right elbow, Dinah brought her left hand up and gently caressed Gabby's cheek letting her thumb gently stroke the girl's jaw line. Slowly she brought the smaller girl down, connecting their lips. Pulling away slightly Dinah again looked directly into Gabby's eyes "I don't want you to stop." And with that one breathless whisper she brought their lips crashing back together in a heated kiss. Letting herself drop back onto the bed, Dinah wrapped her arms around Gabby, bringing the smaller girl with her.

Now there were no more words, just tongues and teeth and hands. Gabby tore her lips away from Dinah's and began attacking the girl's neck. Dinah for her part was doing all she could to keep breathing. With every searing kiss on fevered skin Gabby began building an inferno in Dinah, which could only be extinguished by the arsonist herself.


	14. Midnight lovin'

1Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't sue me.

Warning: I get a little naughty in this one…What I mean by that is that there is some pretty heavy girl on girl loving in this chapter so if you don't like it or aren't allowed to read that kinda stuff….DON'T READ THIS!

Author's Note: I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I wanted it to be perfect. So I am asking, no begging, if you read this please review it. My muse needs to be fed.

Chapter 14

3:00 a.m.

Dinah slid her hands along Gabby's back and shoulders as the smaller girl set fire to her soul. Gabby for her part was blazing a path along Dinah's throat, it took her down, out along the slender girl's shoulders, then back in across her delicate collar bone and finally back to already kiss bruised lips. Their lips crushed together, the kiss becoming more urgent and desperate. Gabby shifted so that one of her thighs was situated between Dinah's legs, right against the girl's hot, aching core.

Dinah moaned into the kiss, feeling Gabby grind against her. Tearing her lips away from the other girl's she clung to the girl as she again ravaged her neck. Gabby's thoughts and feelings began to filter through the touch telepaths shields, but by now it didn't matter, nothing mattered but the sensations both girls were causing in each other. Dinah gently tugged at the hem of Gabby's t-shirt, drawing the garment up, the lovers broke contact only long enough to discard the garment.

Dinah sat up with Gabby straddling her, the smaller girl cradling her lovers head as Dinah kissed along the tops of her breast and up her throat, sucking at her pulse point. Gabby moaned when she felt teeth scrape against the soft flesh under her jaw only to be soothed a moment later by her lover's tongue. Roughly she brought Dinah's wandering mouth back to hers, kissing the other girl hard. Dinah's hands explored the newly exposed flesh, massaging at it lightly, brushing the pads of her thumbs across the rigid peaks of Gabby's overly sensitized nipples.

Gabby grabbed the bottom of Dinah's camisole pulling the garment up, all the while dragging her nails along D's sides. Gabby smiled as she saw the other girl visibly shiver. For a moment both girl's just looked into each other's eyes. Gabby felt as though her soul were being devoured in twin cerulean flames as she looked into Dinah's eyes. Dinah was lost, every touch, every caress on her heated flesh by the girl above her sent sharp daggers of desire tearing through her aching body.

Dinah's breath caught at Gabby's first tentative touch, she felt the excitement, confusion, delight, and sheer admiration Gabby was feeling at the sight of Dinah's naked flesh. Then she heard Gabby quietly attempted to put those thoughts into words as she gently traced along the lines and curves of Dinah's exposed flesh. "God D, your so beautiful it almost hurts to look." She watched as Gabby struggled with the words; Dinah was struck when suddenly words she had never thought she would hear went crashing through her mind. Gabby hadn't actually spoken them, and Dinah could feel the other girl fighting with the decision of whether or not to voice them.

Dinah stared wide eyed at Gabby, just then the smaller girl returned her gaze to Dinah's. Their eyes locked and in that moment Dinah knew exactly what she needed to do. Tangling her hands in the mass of gold curls at the base of the girl's neck she slowly guided their lips together. When there was almost no space left between them Dinah whispered quietly "Make love to me Gabby." And with that she moved that last breath of distance and brought their lips together in a slow, deep kiss.

Gabby broke away from Dinah and made short work of removing the rest of both their clothing. Once both girls were finally, completely naked the curly haired blonde gently lowered her self onto Dinah's body. Both girls gasped as bare flesh touched for the first time, their eyes locked, neither girl looking away as the small distance between them was slowly erased. Once all her weight rested on Dinah's body Gabby leaned in and softly kissed the girl.

The kiss became more ardent, but there was no rush in it, there was only need. As they kissed Gabby slowly moved one of her hands down between their bodies, sifting through the moist curls at the entrance to Dinah's center. The older girl paused here, pulling away from their kiss she stared deep into Dinah's brilliant blue eyes as she slowly entered the girl. Gabby hesitated when she felt the delicate barrier that signified Dinah's innocence. "I love you Dinah." She rasped out right before pushing past Dinah's virginity and freezing all movement. Gabby swallowed the girl's pained gasp in a deep, passionate kiss.

As Dinah's body became used to the feeling of having Gabby inside her she slowly began to move against her lover's hand. Gabby took the small tentative movements as a sign that she too could move. Gently she began to move her hand in and out, adding another finger when Dinah became more enthusiastic. Gabby began kissing along the slender column of Dinah's neck and jaw line as she curled her fingers and increased her rhythm with the sole intent of bringing her lover over the edge.

The two girls moved together, their bodies starting to glisten from the light sheen of sweat from their exertion. Dinah was drowning in sensations, not only from what Gabby was doing to her, but also from what the other girl was feeling her self. She also felt the beginning of an orgasm low in her belly. Dinah clung to Gabby's shoulders and began whimpering. Gabby felt the walls within Dinah begin to tighten but at the same time she could sense Dinah holding back.

"Gabby!" Dinah gasped as the sensation began to overwhelm her. "So close."

"Let go baby. Come on D, cum for me baby." Gabby whispered into the girl's ear as she began to gently flick her thumb across Dinah's clit with every upward stroke. Finally Dinah fell over the edge into oblivion screaming Gabby's name.

Gabby cradled Dinah in the safety of her arms as she waited for the girl to come back to her self. Dinah smiled up at Gabby once she caught her breath.

"Thank you." Dinah whispered as she lay limply in Gabby's arms. Gabby gently stroked Dinah's damp hair and kissed the girl before saying.

"You're welcome." The new lovers lay wrapped in each other's arms placing tender kisses upon each other's skin as the drifted off to sleep.

Soon after both girls fell asleep the lights flickered through out the city and then went out. Minutes later the power came back on, the little red numbers on Gabby's bedside clock blinking, but this was unnoticed by the slumbering girls.

8:45a.m.

Baby blue eyes fluttered open in the morning light. Dinah stared at the vision that greeted her. Gabby lay on her stomach, her face only inches from Dinah's, her soft breath causing one of her curls to flutter, the girl was still sound asleep. Dinah smiled as she remembered the events from early this morning, it had been perfect, Gabby was perfect. Carefully she reached up and gently caressed her lover's face before tucking a stray curl behind her ear. As she did this she caught sight of the bedside clock beyond. _'That's weird.'_ she thought as she frowned at the device before her eyes went wide in recognition.

"Oh my God! Gabby get up. We're late!" She yelled as she jumped from the bed. Gabby's eyes snapped open, taking in the sight of Dinah running about her room in nothing but her birthday suit gathering her clothes and rushing into the bathroom. Gabby frowned and turned her head to look at the clock; when she saw the flashing digits she realized what must have happened and quickly jumped out of the bed, pulling on a pair of jeans she found hanging over the back of a chair, she slipped into her trainers before rummaging through her closet for a shirt. She had just finished pulling the garment over her head when Dinah re-emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. The curly haired blonde rushed past the taller girl and quickly brushed her teeth. Dinah handed Gabby her bag as she emerged and the two practically ran down the stairs and out the front door.

Gabby began to panic when she could not find her car keys, frantically patting down her pockets before Dinah jingled them in front of her face. "I'll drive." She said as she hit the button to unlock the doors. Gabby just shrugged and jumped in. The tires squealed as Dinah pulled away from the curb. Gabby just shot her girlfriend a questioning look.

"Not a word." The younger girl warned as she maneuvered through the streets.

"Ok." Gabby said as she tried to hold in the giggle that was threatening to escape. Dinah looked worriedly at the dashboard clock. It was 8:57, they had completely missed their first class but that wasn't what worried her, she had her chem. class second period and she absolutely couldn't miss it, if she did then she would miss her exam and most likely fail the class. Incurring Barbara's wrath wasn't high on her priority list.

They entered the school parking lot at 9:05 which meant that they had exactly five minutes to get cleared by the office and get to class. Dinah tossed the keys to Gabby as they sprinted to the office. The office aid didn't even bat an eyelash when she handed the passes to them, apparently they weren't the only students to wake up late today. They quickly thanked the woman before dashing out into the hall. They were almost to their class when they heard the final bell and had just managed to get through the door before Mr. Meyer had closed it. The teacher gave them a stern look saying. "Ms. Lance, Ms. Andrews...Nice of you to join us."

Neither girl replied to the man as they each took their seat. The exam commenced immediately, Dinah struggled through it but was relatively certain that she did well while Gabby had no trouble at all. Right before the end of the class, a student aid entered the class and handed a note to Mr. Meyer; the old man looked up and seemed to stare at Dinah before walking over and handing the girl the small slip of paper. "When you are done you may go." Dinah looked up, surprised at this but went back to answering the last question on her paper.

Gabby, having finished the test minutes ago, chanced a look back at Dinah. She saw the girl scribbling furiously before standing up and grabbing her bag and her test. She dropped the sheets of paper on Mr. Meyer's desk before heading out the door. Right before she was all the way out she looked back and locked eyes with Gabby. Smiling she mouthed 'see you later' to the girl and was gone.

Gabby sat back with a sigh; it seemed wrong that after making love the night before the two had barely spoken a word to each other. Before she could really start to over analyze the situation, the bell rang signifying the end of the class. Gabby smiled when she heard a couple of groans from students that hadn't managed to finish the chemistry exam. The girl pulled her messenger bag over her shoulder and headed out the door, dropping her test on the teacher's desk as she went. Gabby was half way to her next class, honors calculus when she heard her name being yelled. Turning she grinned at the gangly figure approaching her.

"Hey Gabs, how you doing?" The dark boy asked as he fell in step with her. Gabby turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Isaac, how are you? What?" she asked as he grinned wickedly at her.

"Someone got lucky last night." He teased wiggling his eyebrows at her. The girl frowned at him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Again the boy grinned at her but this time he pointed to a spot low on her neck, near the collar of her t-shirt.

"Talking about the love bite, baby girl." Gabby's eyes went wide, her hand flying to her neck to cover the slight stain. "So...Care to share? I thought you and the mega bitch had called it quits." He said as they walked along. Gabby blushed profusely before mumbling.

"It wasn't Gina." Isaac's grin got even wider. "A certain tall, beautiful blonde perhaps?" He asked, but his tone told Gabby that he knew something.

"How'd...I mean what makes you say that?" Gabby squeaked out.

"I saw the matching one on her neck when she came into Ms. Gordon's class." He said before walking away. "Great, we are so busted." Gabby groaned and then ducked into her class.


	15. Confessions and Afternoon naps

1Chapter 15 Confessions and Afternoon naps

Dinah yawned as she entered Barbara's classroom; The red head barely spared her a glance as she continued with her lesson. The blonde sighed and took a seat at the back of the class, she was barely settled when she heard the bell ring signaling the end of the period.

"Remember that your reports are due this Friday; so if you haven't started on them I suggest that you get to it people!" Barbara said as the students began filing out of the classroom, a couple of them calling out greetings to Dinah who waited for the last student to leave before she approached her mentor, who was giving her a disapproving look.

"You were late." Barbara said as she looked over some papers, it was her bye period so she wasn't expecting any students. Dinah walked over to the door and gently closed it, before pulling one of the desks up in front of the red head's.

"I'm sorry, the power must have gone out last night, Gabby's clock wasn't working this morning." Dinah explained as she rubbed her temples, she had a splitting headache. Barbara took notice of this and the dark circles under her protege's eyes.

"What time did you and Gabby go to sleep?" She queried, setting her pen down and looking intently at Dinah. The girl took a moment to weigh her options, tell Barbara the truth...well to a certain point or to lie out right. Seeing the look on her mentor's face Dinah decided to go with the truth.

The blonde looked away before replying "Late. When we got to Gabby's house, she found a message on her answering machine from her parents saying that they weren't gonna be back in time for her birthday. She finally cried herself to sleep around ten. I stayed up studying for Meyer's test till about three."

"I see. And when exactly did you manage to get that?" Barbara said sternly as she motioned towards Dinah's neck. The girl's eyes went wide as a flash of Gabby sucking on her neck crossed her mind. The girl groaned _'busted!' _she thought to her self.

"There's probably something I should tell you." Dinah started. "You see...I mean that is...well umm-" The red head watched the girl squirm for a few minutes before finally smiling up at her.

"Dinah...I know about you and Gabby." The girl gawked at her mentor.

"But I mean...How? Helena told you didn't she? She promised she wouldn't." The red head held up a hand to stop the girl's ranting.

"Helena didn't tell me Dinah."

"But, then how did you know?" Dinah asked sitting back in her chair. The older woman laughed before saying.

"All seeing, all knowing ring a bell anywhere? Besides...I could tell by the way you two were looking at each other yesterday, not to mention I heard John Deets and Greg McGillis talking about you and Gabby's 'hot make out session on the dance floor'." The red head made quotation marks as she said the last part. Dinah blushed furiously.

"It's okay Dinah." Barbara said wanting to reassure the girl. "How long has this been going on?"

The girl looked up shyly. "Do you want officially, actually, or do you mean how long have I been in love with her?" Dinah asked with a self derisive laugh.

"Well let's start with officially and work our way down the line."

"Gabby asked me to be her girlfriend yesterday at the concert, we have been kinda involved since the night of the rave, and I have been in love with her for about a year now."

Barbara nodded. "You make a cute couple." The older woman said then smiled softly as Dinah yawned again.

"Okay, being as you actually made it here on time for Mr. Meyer's test I am gonna give you a free pass for the day. Go home, get some rest, but don't make this a habit."

Dinah's eyes perked up for a second before falling back to the desk. "As much as I would love to do that, I can't leave Gabby by her self today."

"I'm sure she will be fine Dinah." Barbara said as she looked up from the paper she was grading.

"No, I can't leave her here to go home alone. She needs me now more than ever." The young woman said pulling a crumpled piece of toilet paper from her hip pocket and setting it on the desk in front of the teacher. Barbara glanced at the girl before reaching for it and carefully unwrapping it. Inside were two of the small pills Dinah had found inside Gabby's desk.

"Where did you get these?" Bab's asked as she carefully examined the tiny capsule.

"Gabby's desk drawer. I was looking for aspirin and found that instead." Barbara looked up to see unshed tears shining in the girl's eyes. The older woman heard the worry in the younger girl's voice and it was heart breaking.

"Do you know where she got them from?" The woman asked as she pulled a baggy from the side pocket of her wheel chair and carefully dropping the pills in it before placing it in the secure compartment under her seat. The red head noticed a moment of hesitation on Dinah's part before the girl nodded.

"I used my powers to find out what I could. I know for certain that it was Gina that got her hooked on them and I know that she got the pills from Oz Cooper, but I didn't see who he got them from." Dinah frowned. "I could feel her addiction, Barbara. I could feel her need. But I think she is fighting it, I could feel disgust and shame. I can't leave her by her self, not after last night. She needs to know that someone cares." Barbara studied her for a moment before pulling a note pad out of her desk.

"Do you know what class she is in right now?"

"AP Calculus. Ms. Lee's class." Dinah answered, trying to stifle another yawn.

The red head scribbled something on the pad, ripping the sheet off she handed it to Dinah. "Here, this will get Gabby out of class. I want you two to go get some rest. Tell her she can come stay with you until her parents come home. You need to watch her, if you notice any major changes in her behavior call me or Helena immediately. Understand?" Dinah nodded and grabbed her bag then used her TK to move the desk back to it's original spot. Barbara shook her head as she watched the girl slip out of the classroom and head down the hall.

Dinah headed straight for Gabby's AP Calculus class, dropping her bag next to the door before knocking lightly and entering. Ms. Lee stood at the black board scribbling various equations on the dry erase board, droning on about theories and rules. Dinah had to fight the urge to look for Gabby in the class room. She could feel the older girl's eyes on her and it was all she could do not to seek the girl's azure depths. She handed the slip of paper to the teacher as if she could careless about it and immediately headed back out of the class to wait for her girl friend.

Ducking to the side of the door, she waited, mentally counting off the seconds till her blonde lover appeared. Grinning wickedly she decided to step into the shadows between walls of lockers, closing her eyes she opened her senses seeking out Gabby. Dinah gasped when immediately she was there with the girl. It had never been this easy, but then again if she were honest with her self from the first moment her lips touched Gabby's at the rave the girl had been a constant in her mind. As she listened through Gabby's ears she heard the teacher call her and hand her the sheet of paper, reminding her that the homework was due the next day. Dinah tensed as she felt Gabby approach, the smile on her face widening in anticipation.

_'What the fuck was that!" _Gabby's mind screamed as she watched Dinah leave the room without a single glance in her direction. The curly haired blonde was snapped out of her mental rant when Ms. Lee told her to gather her stuff and come up to her desk. She handed the girl a student call slip and reminded her that the homework was due the next day. Gabby nodded and rushed out of the room heading towards Ms. Gordon's class. She was so distracted by trying to figure out why Dinah had ignored her that she didn't notice the person standing in the shadows until she had been hauled bodily into the small alcove between lockers and pinned up against the lockers. Her scream was cut short when her assailant's lips collided with her own.

Dinah moaned into the kiss, swallowing Gabby's surprised yelp. The taller girl molded her body to her girlfriend's pressing her more firmly into the wall of the alcove. It took less than a second for Gabby to recognize Dinah as her assailant, her body instantly ablaze as it felt the familiar heat of her lover's body. Finally the two pulled apart, foreheads still touching as they sucked oxygen into starving lungs. "God, I've wanted to do that all morning." Dinah whispered as she stared into Gabby's eyes.

"I thought you were mad at me." Gabby said once she had caught her breath. Dinah frowned at the girl.

"Why would you think that?" Dinah asked, genuinely confused.

"When you didn't even look at me in class I thought that you regret -." Her words were cut off by the taller girl's lips once again crashing down on hers. The kiss rocked the girl to the very fiber of her being.

"Don't even finish that!" Dinah stared hard into Gabby's eyes. "God Gabby, don't you know how much last night meant to me?"

The shorter girl stared up into her girlfriend's cerulean eyes. "Don't you know how much YOU mean to me?" Dinah asked in a whisper, as she gently caressed the girl's face. They stared at each other for a long minutes, finally they were torn out of their little stare off by one of the janitors passing by. Dinah used her body to press Gabby deeper into the alcove. Once the lumbering old man had passed the taller girl grabbed Gabby's arm and tugged gently on it.

"Come on, let's continue this conversation back at your house."

"Are you crazy? I have to go see Ms. Gordon"

Dinah smirked at the girl. "No you don't. You know, for a smarty pants you sure can be dense."

Gabby stared at the girl like she had grown a second head. Dinah rolled her eyes at the girl's slow uptake. "I pulled you out of class. When I was talking to Barbara I told her that you had a rough night and that I had been up late studying. She gave me the call slip and said that we should go get some rest." The two girls grinned at each other and quickly made their way out to Gabby's car.

Thirty minutes, a side trip through the drive thru, and several kisses later the two girls were cuddled up on Gabby's couch feeding each other french fries. Dinah tried to hide a yawn with the back of her hand before collapsing back into the couch. "Aww baby, why don't you go lay down. I'll clean this mess up." Gabby said as she stood up and pulled the other girl to her feet. Dinah jokingly collapsed into the shorter girl's waiting arms, nuzzling Gabby's neck and mumbling. The curly haired blonde laughed as she placed a soft kiss on Dinah's temple.

"What did you say?" Dinah pulled away from her girlfriend's warmth to stare into bright blue eyes.

The taller girl cleared her throat and smiled. "I said come with me." Gabby smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay. Go ahead and get settled and I'll be there in a second." Gabby said placing a kiss on Dinah's cheek before going to her dresser and pulling out a pair of underwear. A blush crept into her cheeks as she thought of the events that led up to her lack of under garments.

Now decent Gabby returned to her room to find Dinah sprawled across her bed, seemingly asleep. Quietly she crawled in beside her blonde lover, pulling the sheets up around them. Her eyes had just drifted shut when she felt delicate arms snake their way around her waist. "Night." Dinah mumbled. The curly haired blonde smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around the girl.

"Night baby." Gabby whispered in return, allowing her self to slip into sleeps oblivion.

It was only two in the afternoon, but the two girls had been so exhausted from the roller coaster ride of emotions the night before that they didn't wake till late that night.


	16. Invasion

1Chapter 16

Dinah woke with a start, her eyes darting around the darkened room. Gabby stirred at her side but did not wake up. The taller blonde slipped from her lover's arms and moved through the room swiftly, all her senses telling her that there was something amiss. The crime fighter leaned against the door, her ears straining to hear the slightest sound anything that would indicate an intruder was in the house.

Hearing nothing, she reached out with her mind, searching the house. _'Gothcha!' _ She thought when she saw the image of a hooded figure creeping through the lower levels of the house. "Dinah?" Turning back she saw Gabby sitting up in the bed watching her curiously. Quickly she raised her finger to her lips in a shushing motion. Looking back out the door, she reached out once more with her mind. Once she was certain where the perp was she moved to Gabby's side. Leaning in she whispered, although fairly certain that they couldn't be heard she didn't want to take the chance.

"Someone is in the house. I want you to stay here; I'm gonna go take a look." Gabby's hand shot out and firmly grasped Dinah's arm. "No! Let's just lock the door and call the police!" Gabby said, her eyes pleading with Dinah. The crime fighter sighed and nodded. Although she knew she could easily handle who ever was sneaking around the lower level of the house Gabby didn't. "I'll lock the door. Call the cops." Getting up she again moved to the door. As she thumbed the lock she gasped, flashes moved in front of her eyes so quickly she barely had time to make sense of them. The door opening, Gabby screaming, a gun, the flash of a shot being fired, and blood. So much blood.

Her eyes went wide as the handle began to twist and turn; someone was trying to open the door. Dinah moved across the room so fast, her feet barely touching the floor. She tackled Gabby to the other side of the bed and onto the floor, covering her mouth with the palm of her hand. The smaller blonde's eyes becoming large as they heard the door to her room splintering. Dinah looked down into Gabby's eyes. _'What ever happens do not make a sound.' _She said in her mind. The words 'heard' clearly by her girlfriend. Although she was obviously confused, Gabby nodded. Dinah slowly moved her hand and slid off her girlfriend's body. Dinah nodded towards the underside of the bed and nudged Gabby towards it. Getting the hint, the smaller blonde quietly slid under the bed. Dinah took a moment to straighten out the dust skirt before moving forward.

Moving on her knees, she peaked around the end of the bed to the other side of the room where the creep was now rifling through the contents of Gabby's desk. Dinah's attention was so focused on the guy at the desk that she didn't notice the other intruder that had entered the room until she had the barrel of a gun pointed at her temple. "Don't move, Bitch!" The intruder growled. Dinah immediately froze, mentally cursing herself for the slip. "Yeah...that's it. Stand up slowly." The blonde slowly lifted her hands and stood up, all the while trying to come up with a way to get out of this mess.

_'It's going to be okay, Gabby. Just stay calm and stay hidden.' _Dinah projected this thought to Gabby. She could sense the girl's confusion and fear combined with the strong desire to help her. Dinah only hoped that she would just do what she asked and stay put.

"Lookie what I found." The guy holding the gun on her said as he shoved her towards the perp going through Gabby's desk. The guy stopped what he was doing and got right in Dinah's face. The acrid stench of his breath washed over her face, causing her to gag.

"What's wrong, rich girl? Does my breath offend your delicate sensibilities?" Dinah rolled her eyes, earning her a swift back hand to the face. "Show some respect girlie, or I might get angry with you." Stink breath growled at her before shoving her to the floor. Dinah did her best to focus on something other than the pain racing across her cheek. Both men laughed as she wiped the blood from her split lip, the one who had found her sounded like a barking dog, she noted idly.

"Watch her while I finish looking for what we came here for." Stink breath told dog guy. _'I really have to work on giving these guys better names.'_ Dinah was pulled from her thoughts when dog guy plopped on to the bed causing Gabby to yelp, and in turn causing both intruders' heads to snap in the direction the sound had come from. "Shit!" Dinah said under her breath as her body tensed, ready to do battle with both the armed men.

"There's someone else in the room!"

"Find 'em!!"

Chaos erupted as dog guy bent down to look under the bed and was rewarded with a face full of mace. As Stink breath quickly moved to aid his fallen comrade, Dinah sprung into action, launching the full weight of her slight body and the added oompf of a telekinetic push at the guy as he passed her. The two began to struggle; Gabby scooted out from her hiding spot and grabbed the heavy bedside lamp, bringing it down on top of dog guy's head, silencing his agonized screams as he rubbed at his eyes.

Dinah struggled to focus her mind, to try and get the upper hand against the man as he wrapped one of his large hands around her neck, but it was no use. Her mind clouded and she began to lose focus. Just before she blacked out the man threw her across the room, turning his attention to Gabby, who had jumped on his back to try and save her girlfriend. Dinah gasped for air as she tried to get her bearings when she saw the man knock Gabby to the floor and aim his gun at her head. She saw the blast and heard the roar of the bullet being fired.

"No!" She screamed, her mind amplifying the thought and blasting it though the perpetrator's mind, dropping him to the floor almost instantly. Dinah's eyes went wide as she realized what she had done, her world went black.

Later...

Dinah winced as the familiar surroundings of Barbara's med lab came into focus. Groaning, she raised one of her hands to her head to shield her eyes from the bright lights that shone down on her prone body.

"Well, well, well...Look who has decided to rejoin us. How is your head feeling, kid?" Helena teased as she appeared at Dinah's side.

"Like it's been put through a meat grinder. What the hell happened to me?" The red head and brunette exchanged worried looks as they watched their blonde protégé struggle to sit up. Having seen enough, Barbara gently pushed Dinah back down to the exam table.

"Why don't you just lay down for now, Dinah?" The blonde teen sighed and let her body drop. "What is the last thing you remember?" Her mentor asked, trying to prod the blonde's mind to remember the events that lead to her current condition. Dinah frowned, her forehead creased slightly.

"You sent me and Gabby home. We went and got something to eat then laid down for a nap." Her frown deepened as random flashes began to filter through. "Something woke me up. A sound or just a feeling something was wrong." Her voice trailed off and her eyes went wide. "There were men in the house." Frightened eyes turned to Barbara. "Gabby! Where's Gabby?!" Dinah was up and moving almost faster than the eye could follow, but not fast enough to escape the Huntress' grasp. Dinah struggled to free herself from her adopted sister's hold, but to no avail.

"Helena, let go! I need to make sure she's okay!" The brunette was having none of it; she carefully tightened her hold on the teen, while murmuring words of reassurance that didn't seem to be reaching the distraught teen.

"Dinah, stop!" Barbara yelled, finally stilling the girl's frantic effort. The blonde looked at her mentor, tears streaming down her face. "She's fine. She is asleep in your room; Alfred is keeping an eye on her."

"How did you know I was in trouble?"

"Reese got the call and gave us a heads up." Helena said.

"She thinks that you were taken to the hospital to be checked over. But we all know that can't happen because too many questions would be asked. I promised that I would bring you straight home as soon as the doctor's cleared you." Barbara explained to the girl, who visibly relaxed.

"I need to see her." Dinah said as she tried to stand yet again, only to be stopped by Helena's deceptively strong arms. "Wait. There's more Dinah." The red head said as she looked into confused blue eyes.

"What more?" Dinah asked warily. She relaxed her body and was released by Helena. Sitting back on the exam table she looked at both women.

"What else do you remember Dinah? What is the last thing you can recall?"

"Being thrown against the wall. I was about to pass out, I saw one of the guys holding a gun on Gabby." Dinah visibly shuddered at the memory. "I remember being afraid for her and then the world went dark."

Barbara nodded but didn't say anything as she went to look at the read outs on one of the machine's monitoring Dinah's vital signs. "Did they catch the guys?" Dinah asked as Helena released her hold on her. The two women exchanged glances once again, before Helena nodded.

"Yeah...They got them." Dinah knew that there was more to it then that, but didn't feel like playing this little game of twenty questions her mentor's had going on.

"Barbara, either tell me what is going on, or let me go to Gabby." Dinah demanded. The red head sighed and then turned around, taking one of Dinah's wrists; she placed a hospital id bracelet on her wrist and said. "Something terrible happened tonight, Dinah." Green eyes locked with blue. "And I just want to make sure that you are okay with it."

The blonde teen frowned, but nodded. "Now, I am gonna tell you the truth, but I need you to keep in mind that you were protecting someone you cared about." These words caused cold fear to run along Dinah's spine.

"What did I do, Barbara?" The youngest member of their team asked closing her eyes and cursing her mind for not revealing its secrets.

Helena stepped forward and hooked a finger under Dinah's chin; forcing the girl she had come to think of as a little sister, to meet her eyes.

"You protected someone you cared about. You saved yourself and the girl you are in love with, D!" Helena said fiercely.

"Is he dead?"

"Yes." Barbara answered quietly. "Gabby was babbling about him firing the gun at her, but it was her assailant that died...not her. We told her that the gun must have misfired." The teen's frown deepened as she stared off into space.

"Can I go now?" The blonde asked her voice monotonous. Though they were worried, both women nodded. Barbara followed the teenager to the waiting lift, noting the pronounced slump of the girl's shoulders, her body language trumpeting to the world her sense of defeat. Helena followed both women, hugging an unresponsive Dinah and promising to call Barbara once she knew more about the guys that had attacked the girls.

There was an awkward silence in the lift as it slowly moved down toward the floor that housed their living quarters. Just before the doors opened Dinah turned her sad blue eyes to her mentor. "Barbara?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Is it safe for me to be around Gabby?" The red head looked at the girl and smiled softly, tugging on her hand and pulling her into an awkward hug.

"Dinah, I truly believe that it is perfectly safe for you to be around Gabby." Barbara smiled at the teen "You have to keep in mind that you were in a really traumatic situation, probably one of the worst ones you have ever been in and nothing happened to her." The blonde seemed to think about it for a second before smiling at her mentor. The two women quietly entered the apartment and were greeted by their enigmatic butler.

"Ms. Dinah" The old man said as he pulled the young woman into a rare hug.

"Alfred." Dinah enjoyed the warmth of the hug before disentangling herself from the embrace. "How's Gabby?" The old man smiled at the girl's concern.

"Ms. Andrews is resting in your room. I do believe she would not be opposed to your waking her. The poor girl was absolutely frantic with worry." The teen nodded and smiled her thanks before excusing herself to go find her girlfriend.

The two adults watched the teen make her way down the hall to her bedroom till she disappeared behind a closed door. "How is she really?" Alfred asked the red head. Barbara sighed and took off her glasses, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Physically she's fine. The incident left her with a mild concussion and a few bruises. Mentally…I'm worried about her Alfred. She doesn't remember doing it."

The old man nodded, reaching out, he placed a wrinkled hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "All will work itself out in time miss Barbara. After all, she has the very best mentors."

"Some times I wonder if she does." Barbara said before heading to her room. "Good night Alfred."

"Good night miss."

Dinah closed the door softly once she was in the room and made her way over to her bed where the strawberry blonde was fast asleep. The crime fighter slowly eased her battered body down on to the bed and reached out to tenderly brush a wayward curl from the sleeping girl's face. Gabby's eyes fluttered open then, she stared up at her girlfriend before the fog of sleep cleared and she bolted upright pulling the taller girl into a fierce hug. "Oh my God…you're okay. I was so scared when I couldn't wake you up." Dinah returned the hug, burying her head in the crook of Gabby's neck and whispering reassurances and soothing words when the older girl began to sob.

"Shhh…its okay baby. I'm here, I'm fine. It's okay. Gabby, baby, please stop crying?" She pleaded, causing Gabby to hang on tighter.

"It's not okay. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Dinah. I'm so, so sorry." Dinah squeezed her eyes shut and fought against the waves of anguish that were emanating from Gabby and crashing down on her already fragile psyche. Gently she pushed the other girl away, cupping the girl's tearstained face.

Looking into watery eyes, she saw fear and anger and love. Dinah leaned in and kissed Gabby for all she was worth and it didn't take long for the other girl to respond in kind. The kissed for long moments, until the need for oxygen surpassed their need for each other. When they pulled away, Dinah looked into Gabby's eyes and said "You didn't do this to me. They did. I know about the pills Gabby." At those words Gabby pulled away and got up off the bed to stare out the window at the city below.

"How?" There was no accusation in the question, only defeat.

"I was looking for aspirin the other night. I found it in you desk." Dinah said as she got up and stood behind the other girl, tentatively wrapping her arms around her and kissing her lightly on the back of the neck. "You want to tell me about it, maybe I can help you."

"I quit them, D. I swear to you." She said, turning her head to the side and nuzzling the side of Dinah's face. "I started when I was with Gina. She said it would help me keep up with my grades, so I took them. I just needed a little help to get through exam week. But when I tried to stop, I couldn't. It was like I needed it, so I kept on taking them. But then, Gina and I broke up and things with you started to change, and I didn't want to be so druggie. I wanted to be something better for you."

Dinah nodded and smiled, placing a soft kiss on the shorter girls head. "I wanted to walk away from all of it. But they won't let me. And I'm scared that they might hurt you."

"Who did this to you?" Dinah asked softly, gently gliding her fingers across the bruised flesh she had noticed earlier.

"Oz Cooper." Gabby said, shuddering at the name. "They want me to do something for them."

"What?"

"I can't tell you. They'll kill you, and that isn't a price I am willing to pay for my stupidity."

"I can help you, Gabby." Dinah said. There was something in the girl's voice that made her believe. "I won't let them hurt you and I would love to see them try to get to me." There was an edge to Dinah's voice that Gabby had never heard before, something dark, something dangerous. It made her feel safe for the first time since she had run into Oz at the concert.

"I didn't have the cash to pay for my habit, so as payment they would have me hack into certain computers. I didn't want to, but at first the stuff they were having me do seemed juvenile at best. But then they started wanting things like floor plans and stuff. They want me to hack into the Gotham Security Agency's records for the security blue prints to some bank. I think they are going to rob it."

Dinah's arms tightened around the frightened girl's waist before she spoke. "You trust me right?" Gabby nodded. "Right now we are going to go to bed and get some sleep. Tomorrow we are going to Barbara with this." Gabby spun around and began to protest but was silenced by a strong finger placed over her lips. "Trust me, please?"

"I'm so scared Dinah."

"Me to. But after tonight I really think we need to have someone on our side, and Barbara is really someone you want in your corner. Now come on. We both need sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day."

The girls climbed back into the bed, Gabby snuggling up in Dinah's strong arms as they drifted off to sleep.

Somewhere across town…

"Where are your men?" A dark figure sitting at a desk asked as a man stood nervously in front of him.

"Joey was arrested and I think Oscar is dead."

"You failed." The figure stated as dark eyes bore into the fidgeting young man. "I do not tolerate failure Oswald." Oz cringed at the use of his birth name but kept silent.

"I will get the blue prints, Boss. Just give me another chance." He begged.

"One more chance. This time, do it your self." The man stood, looming over the quivering boy. "Oh, and Oswald…I don't care who your grandfather is. You fail me again and I will kill you, is that understood?" The man's voice was dangerously low.

Oz nodded and replied in a quivering voice. "Yes sir."


End file.
